


I'm Just The Paperboy

by SisterWine



Category: Logan/Remy - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Desperate For Work, Falling In Love, Love Mistakes, M/M, delivering papers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don't remember what I was watching, but I had an idea about what if Remy was a paper boy and Logan was a man on his route. (I think I was watching a Gene Autry film...??)</p><p>Written with Author Esprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS: The X-Men do not belong to me. I do not sell, trade or purchase fics. Strictly for entertainment. Marvel and 20th Century Fox hold all the rights.

 

A cloudy Saturday morning, and Westchester was in the middle of another chilly autumn day. A street filled with expensive houses and even more expensive cars and SUVs. The leaves had begun to turn brown and fall, cluttering up driveways and green grassed yards. One house in particular, that sat in the middle of a very posh neighborhood, had been littered with leaves and the owner had just sat down on the front steps to drink his coffee and watch the last few leaves fall. 

The shiny white Expedition in the driveway, to his left, blocked the view of the approaching blue, low to the ground Toyota pick-up that was making it's way down the street. Logan watched the tiny pick-up stop in front of the yard as a folded newspaper was tossed out of the passenger window, to land at his feet. He hadn't recognised the kid driving, or the truck. Taking a last sip of coffee and grabbing the paper from the walk, Logan stood up and went back inside to set the items down and change clothes from his gray sweatpants and white t-shirt, to faded jeans and favourite flannel shirt.

When he came back outside, through the garage, he opened the white garage door and reached for a rake that had been hanging on a wall beside the door to the house. His hearing picked up the little blue truck that had made its way around to the other side of the street, and stopped at the house across from Logan's.

Another paper had landed on a doorstep, but this time, the owner of the house stormed outside and up to the truck. He reached in through the window and yanked the driver out of the truck. The man then began screaming at the driver about how the last few papers that were delivered had been scattered all over his yard or whole sections missing.

The young driver just stood there, his shirt securely held in the furious man's hands. His passive gaze drifted from the screaming man to Logan, as he crossed the street. Still, his expression remained blank. A long auburn ponytail swayed in the light breeze, down a slender back. A long, and well-toned body with a handsome faced owner merely waited to be released. No harsh or sudden movements from the young man, only casual restraint that let Logan know the boy hadn't known anything about what the man was talking about. White running shoes stood planted on the pavement as long tight denimed blue jeans allowed the boy's leg muscles to flex as the owner was shaken at every few words. A near tattered blue t-shirt had been hanging loosely over the firm backside, but tight around the young man's toned chest.

"Leave the kid alone, Sanders. You do this everytime there's a new kid deliverin the paper." Logan barked as he reached the two men.

Jeremy Sanders, a man who was supposedly in his 30s, but more or less resembled a snot-nosed teenager, stopped in the middle of his sentence to look at Logan. "Stay out of this, Logan. This kid's been here for weeks, and I've counted 3 papers that aren't even fully together. I pay 20$ for a fucked up paper-? Hell no! That paper had better be all there!" The short brown hair and mustache had begun to grey, and had been poorly dyed. A maroon bathrobe over navy blue pajamas hid Sanders' small form. He clearly wasn't any taller than Logan, but he thought of himself as borderline 10 feet tall.

The kid sighed deeply, annoyed, and pushed the man away from him. "I don' put de damn t'ings toget'er. I jus' deliver dem. Dey're sold at gas stations, too. I aint gonna care if y' go buy one, yaself. Ya more dan welcome t' cancel. But, quit hollerin f'r no reason!" The sun had begun to shine into the kid's eyes, and he squinted as he glanced from the man to Logan, and back again.

Sanders huffed and stormed back into his house, leaving Logan and the kid to stand on the pavement and watch in mute enjoyment. The front door slammed shut and the two men smirked at each other.

"T'anks." The kid held out his hand for a handshake, and then looked back at Sanders' door. "He's yelled at me almos' everyday. Anyway... need t' get back t' deliverin dese." He waved a hand to his truck and sighed. "Ah, de name's Remy." He smiled and said hello as the man introduced himself.

Logan walked back across the street and started on his chores as Remy got back into his truck, and continued on his route. "The kid just might last." Logan said to himself, and started raking the leaves in his front yard.

******************

A few cold weeks had passed and the rain had poured for nearly 3 days straight. On the fourth morning, as everyone had begun to leave for work, Logan stood in the doorway and waited for the little blue truck to deliver the paper. He had only been standing there for a few minutes when a soaked Remy wandered up the drive, with a brown canvas bag thrown over his shoulder, and handed a plastic covered paper to Logan.

"Where's the truck?" Logan asked, eyeing the part of the block that Remy had come from.

Remy shrugged and brushed a few strands of his soaked hair out of his face. "Eh, it broke down las' night." He stood there, with his hands stuffed into his pockets of his soaked jeans and shrugged his shoulders underneath a drenched trenchcoat.

Thunder interrupted them and let Remy know he was to get back to work.

"If the rain don't stop before you're done, come on back, call a cab or somethin. No sense on gettin sick." Logan offered and smiled as Remy nodded and accepted the invitation. He watched Remy walk from house to house, and listened to the boy cough and clear his throat every few houses.

A while later, he had been inside fixing a pot of coffee, when he heard footsteps and then a knock at the door. He glanced at the blue digital clock on the microwave before going to answer the door. The rain was pouring even harder than before, and Remy had been standing in the middle of it. "Come on in. Just makin some coffee, want some?" Logan took the soaked trenchcoat and hung it up to the left of the door and then showed Remy in. He disappeared to pour them each a cup of coffee that had finished brewing, and came back to find Remy still standing in the small entranceway.

Remy stepped into the well-lit livingroom and wasn't sure if he was allowed to sit, or stand due to the immaculately clean shape of the furniture and cream carpeting. "Merci, homme." Without being asked, he removed his white running shoes and placed them in the corner of the tiled entranceway.

Handing Remy the cup and briefly showing the boy around the livingroom and kitchen areas, he motioned for the young man to sit down. Logan had draped a white bathtowel over the plush leather sofa and then sat down in an easy chair across from the boy. To his left was the entranceway, and to his right was the spacious kitchen and diningroom. Across, on the sofa, sat Remy. Thinking of something, he set his cup on the floor, beside the chair, and crossed the room to disappear down a dark hallway to Remy's left. When he came back, he handed a brown hair towel to the young man and told him it was to dry his wet hair with.

Following what Logan had done, Remy set the cup down on the floor beside him and dried his hair. He stopped to cover his mouth and cough, and then resumed drying his hair. He thanked Logan for his hospitality and smiled at the man who had sat back down in the easy chair.

"No problem. The rain aint somethin a kid your size needs to be walkin around in. You done for the day?" Logan nodded to the bag that hung over the drying trenchcoat.

"Oui. Dis is de las' of my route. De second job got rained out, so I can go home after dis." Remy took a sip and said in a low, husky voice.

Logan nodded. He cringed as the kid coughed from deep in his chest. "You uh- want somethin dry to wear? I can dry your clothes and coat for ya. Might be a bad thing if you get sick. C'mon, I got some sweats you can wear."

Remy followed the older man down the dark hallway, into a spare bedroom across from Logan's. A cozy full sized bed dressed in a thin peach blanket and fluffy pillows, sat to the left while a small brown dresser sat to the right. He was handed a gray sweatsuit, from the dresser, and left to change. Letting the clothes fall into a pile on the floor, Remy quickly slipped on the dry sweats and opened the door to return to Logan in the livingroom.

Gathering the jacket from the hook, beside the door, Logan showed Remy into the garage, where the washer and dryer sat. He tossed the clothes into the dryer and turned it on before leading the young man back into the house. "Takes about thirty minutes." Walking into the kitchen, and stopping at the counter. "Ya hungry?"

"Non, t'anks. Merci for de clothes. No keepin y' from anyt'in, am I?"

"No. In fact, I haven't had much company for awhile." Logan smiled. He loved to hear the kid talk. He could listen all night to the smooth yet rich accent of the kid's subtle voice. "Where ya from?"

Remy looked from the deck window to his right, to Logan. "N'awlins. Moved here, bout 6 months ago. Here f'r college, while workin two jobs."

"College too, huh? When's class?"

"No till tomorrow. Have Wednesdays off. Dis your house?"

Logan nodded. "Hope ya don't have anywhere else to run to. Looks like it aint gonna let up for awhile."

Remy glanced out the window and watched the rain come down in sheets, flooding the quaint backyard. "Ya married, Logan? Or, d' ya live here alone?" His eyes opened wide as he realised what he had said. Looking from the window to the floor, he apologised.

"S'ok." Logan paused. "I actually, just broke up with someone. They moved out about 4 months ago. You?"

Shaking his head, Remy answered slowly. "No married. Live in a small house wit' a-- friend." He jumped as the thunder rolled in.

**************************

As the half hour was ending, Logan was finishing a tour of the house, with Remy. They stood in Logan's bedroom, and talked about changes to the house that Logan had done and had yet to do. Logan leaned against the wall, facing Remy, who stood in the doorway.

Remy sensed electricity vibrating off of Logan. Moving closer to the older man, the sensations and need were becoming more and more obvious. "What ya like in dis room, Logan?" Remy asked coyly.

Logan inhaled and thought of what to say. For the first time, someone had known what he wanted before even he knew.

"Ya wan' someone, no?" Remy tilted his head, slightly, and smiled. "Mebbe, someone to love you back?"

Staring at Remy in casual amazement, Logan nodded. "Got anyone in mind?"

Remy smiled and came closer. "Oui. Remy." A smirk and then a light kiss on the lips.

"Is that so?"

A nod.

"And, what makes you think this?" He was answered with another kiss, a deeper kiss. Brushing his hands up and down the Cajun's thin arms, Logan moaned. He watched Remy as they kissed, and even afterwards. He had been hurt before by someone he had given his love to, and wasn't sure if Remy was sincere or not. It seemed he had been wrong. Remy was extremely sincere, and wanted more.

Neither one of them moved. Remy stared at Logan, while the other man lowered his gaze to the floor before getting up the courage to look back to the boy. "Um,... mebbe, I should go...? Merci, Logan, f'r letting me dry off. I see dis was a mistake." Remy averted his eyes from the older man and backed out of the room. He had obviously hurt by Logan's disregard for his attempts, and decided to excuse himself.

Quickly, Logan stepped forward and pulled the boy back into the room, from the doorway, and kissed him as deeply as possible. When the kiss ended, Logan smiled. "Can I show you why I saved this room for last?"

Remy raised an eyebrow in curiosity but nodded and answered. "Oui....?" He was still unsure at the next events, but soon smiled as he was led over to the full-sized bed and guided to sit down on the end. 

Next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, lemme help you with that." Logan bit his cigar to free up his hands and take the big cardboard box from in front of Remy. He stood in the doorway and waited until Remy could adjust the many large shopping bags that had been looped around his arms before leading the young man down the hall to the guest bedroom. "Got 'em?" He asked, smirking and containing his giggles as he watched the Cajun's struggles.

"Oui." Remy huffed and shifted one last time before nodding to Logan that he was ready to move. His hair had been tucked under a faded blue baseball cap as to not get in the way from being down or tied back. A gray T-Shirt with big blue block letters that read "Louisiana State" rounded to look like the top half of a circle above the same style lettering that read "University" laid flatly underneath. It had resembled that of a rising moon on a blue horizon. His blue jeans fit snug around his waist but left no indication that his legs were there until he bent down or sat down. Brand new white Reebok tennis shoes steadied him as he followed Logan down the hall and into the guest room, across from Logan's. Setting the bags down, just inside the door, he straightened and smiled at Logan as the man had set the big box down on Remy's already put together bed.

Logan sighed, relieved at the weight that he just put down. "Damn kid, what d'ya have in there?"

Smiling and laughing softly, Remy looked at the box and thought of what he put in there. "Bed sheets, an' blankets. Ya help me put the bed t'get'er, ya wanna help me dress it, too?" Nodding towards the bare blue mattress fit inside of a waterbed. 

"Maybe later. Right now, let's get the rest of your stuff in the garage before it gets too dark."

Remy nodded and led the way back out to his backed-in truck in the driveway. Opening the passenger door to grab a small, open box full of pictures in frames that sat on the seat, and jumped as the garage door motor pulled the door up, letting Logan come out to lift a 30" television set out of the back. Piling his fluffy white pillow ontop of the box, Remy kicked the door shut on his truck before heading back into the house via the garage.

He headed down the hall and placed the box of pictures down beside the bigger box and hesitated taking the pillow off to check to make sure the glass and frames were not damaged. A knock on the door startled him.

"You wanna come help me with the dresser? It may be small but, I can't carry it on my own." Logan had been standing there a few seconds before he knocked, and watched the kid think about what to do.

Remy turned and quickly looked around the room as the last piece of furniture he had, was missing. "oh. Uh... oui. Yes. Coming." Trying not to act as if something were wrong, he thought it best to go on with his tasks for the moment.

\-------------------------

By the middle of the night, he was sitting on his bed, beside the box of pictures, occassionally lifting one to look at before replacing it in the spot he had lifted it from. The bed was made and the furniture was in place but, he hadn't started on putting up anything to make it an actual room. The box sat full of shiny frames, wooden frames, and no frames for some assorted pictures. Twelve frames in all that sat six side by side, sat ontop of a white photo album full of pictures Remy hadn't wanted anyone else to see. They weren't like the posed pictures in frames but, carried a friend-taken assortment of he and another.

Logan was asleep and had been for about an hour. He was a good man and became quite the friend in the past months Remy had been delivering papers. He was even nice enough to help on days that Remy's truck wouldn't start, or his heater in the little blue pickup refused hot air. Logan had been in the same settings of home; no pictures on the walls or anywhere visible. Paintings were all that was allowed in view of others.

"Hm. Bet he keeps dem in his closet." Remy chuckled to himself and mused at where to put his.

The closet he had was already close to full with hanging clothes and shoes that were lined up on the floor. It was his ex that was the neat person in the relationship so, Remy gradually came to adapt his style with minor drawbacks. He had only lined things up neatly to where his ex had colour coded, and labeled and tagged certain fashions for certain days. Remy only went as far as wearing well coordinated things on whatever day he felt like it.

Removing his clothes and crawling into bed, he snuggled down on his left side and cuddled a dark yellow gator that seemed to be positioned as if it were standing on it's feet. Shutting off the bedside light, he closed his eyes and hugged the gator closer as he listened to the quiet.

He had trouble sleeping as all first nights in new surroundings seemed his worst bout of insomnia. Yawning as the night wore on, he hadn't been able to get to sleep no matter how he tried. On his back, on either side, or on his stomach which was the position he most preferred.

"Mebbe a bath will help." Sitting up in the bed and swinging his feet over he right side, he got up and padded over to the door to open it slowly and quietly. He checked the hallway before finally looking over to Logan's closed door. Listening a moment, he heard only the wind howling low outside but not a movement from behind Logan's door. Remy smiled and slipped quietly out into the hall and heading towards the bathroom.

The first door on the left, on his side, was a small but spacious bathroom. A wide mirror with a counter that stretched across the wall that had one round sink off to the right and a mostly empty countertop to the left. The left, behind the door, held a shower/bath with two frosted glass sliding doors held a rounded bathtub with blue porcelain. He plugged the tub and started the water before turning to close the door quietly and then undress. 

Watching the water run into the tub, Remy sighed and turned back to the sink, thinking maybe there was something for the bath underneath. Squatting down and opening the doors under the sink, he didn't find anything other than cleaning bottles. To the left held several things that struck Remy as odd, for instance, wash cloths and hand towels were neatly placed on the top shelf side by side while a plastic jug of lilac bubble bath and was half full. He sighed in dismay but took the bottle and poured a good puddle into the bath.

Setting the bottle down on the toilet lid between the bath and the counter, Remy removed his hairtie, shut the water off and sank into the bath after grabbing a wash cloth from the shelf. As he reclined against the back, he wondered just how much of a coincidence was it that Logan had the same flavour of bubble bath that he had just spent 8 months in Hell getting used to. He sighed and sank down so that the water covered him to his neck.

Remy sat up and looked around the room. Closing his eyes and leaning against the back, his hands wandered over his taut chest and down to his genitals. He sighed audibly but softly enough so he wouldn't wake Logan. His thoughts wandered back to his previous lover, who loved to sit behind him and caress him in the bath. Gently squeezing the tip of his manhood, Remy's eyes blinked open and filtered in his new surroundings.

\----------------

Logan was the first one up and had made coffee as well as breakfast; toast, eggs, and hash browns. He sat at the table and sipped his coffee as he skimmed the morning paper that Remy's temporary replacement had left. Looking up from the 3rd page, he glanced at the clock on the microwave and thought about checking on Remy to see if he was all right. It was almost noon on Monday, and he had thought Remy had class. Folding the paper and setting it on the table, Logan stood up and quietly walked down the hall to listen at his door. 

When he had gotten up, Logan hadn't noticed that Remy's door had been cracked open. Peering in, his eyebrows raised as he saw the young man still asleep and on his back, nude. The bedsheet had been tossed off most of his body to only cover him from the knees down. Absently, his tongue wet his top lip as he stared at Remy's erection. 

Remy had been waking up for a few minutes but lie there with his eyes closed and listened to the quiet. He had to use the restroom but didn't want to move just yet. He inhaled and guided his right hand to his erection and absently started to stroke himself lightly. He could feel he was being watched and it only turned him on more. Stroking himself a little more firmly, Remy quirked a smile and gasped as his hips lift off of the bed slightly. He moaned and turned his head away from the door.

Logan's eyes opened wide as he focused on what Remy was doing. He was so focused that he didn't hear the phone start to ring until the fourth ring. Snapping out of his fantasy, Logan turned and hurried for the phone beside his bed. "Hello?" 

The person on the other end talked about an idea they had about Logan and them completing together. They hadn't stopped talking as Logan sighed and sat down on the end of his bed.

"Look, I can't talk about this now." He paused as they rebutted. "No, no, look,.... I have bent over backwards for you and you still went and found someone else to screw around with." Hearing the door open and turning to see Remy, in sweatpants, walk down the hall for coffee, Logan stood up. "I can't talk about this now. I need to think. Perhaps we can have lunch in a few weeks, until then, I think you need to figure out just who you want to wake up next to in the morning." He hung up the cordless and tossed it onto the bed as he went out to the kitchen to finish his coffee.

Remy stood at the coffeepot with his back to Logan as he turned the corner and sat in his place. "Mornin, Logan." Replacing the pot and turning to smile at Logan, he made his way over to the table and sat across from the older man.

"It's uh... noon." Logan smiled and sipped his cold coffee. "Sleep okay?" 

Sitting back and taking a deep breath, Remy nodded. "Oui." His hair had been down and Remy was constantly moving it behind his shoulders.

Logan noticed the tenderness in the movements that Remy took with his hair and thought back to Remy stroking himself in bed. Clearing his throat, he remembered what he was going to ask him. "No class today?"

Catching Remy in midsip, he swallowed and set his cup down before answering. "Non, we're on break." Quirking an eyebrow, Remy fired a question back. "No work?"

"I mostly work from home."

Remy nodded. Finishing his cup of coffee, Remy stood up and placed his cup in the sink before turning to go back to his room and get dressed.

Logan cleaned up the breakfast and decided to make a few calls for work. Going back to pick up his notebook from the side of his bed, he stopped in front of Remy's door and raised an eyebrow as Remy was once again naked and standing in front of his bed with clothes for the day. He cleared his throat and was surprised that Remy turned to see him in the doorway. 

"You don't like looking at Remy, Logan?" A smile quirked as he turned around fully for Logan to get a good view of him.

Choking on his own saliva, Logan fumbled for the words. "I-I-I just thought that you had forgotten to close your door, that's all."

Remy came closer and bit his lower lip. "And, if I can't find anythin to wear, you just gonna make me stay in my room all day?" He could feel Logan's excitement at seeing Remy naked and coming closer to him.

"It don't bother me what you decide to wear, or not. Feel free to go naked, just don't walk outside like that." Logan choked as Remy was now two feet from him.

Remy smiled and turned back to his bed to return the clothes to the drawers where he found them.

 

TBC.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - Memories

It had been an exciting few weeks teasing Logan and feeling the rush of heat coming off the older man as Remy was scantily clad in a small deep purple speedo, lounging about the back patio before dipping into the pool. The houses behind and to the left of Logan were both empty, and the house to the right was away at work. Not that someone seeing him would have mattered due to the 7 foot tall block wall around the backyard. Remy sighed contently before slipping off the speedo and swimming two quick laps before Logan joined him on the steps. The feel of the cool water moving around his naked body, and the sight of Logan standing on the first step, made him excited. "Care to join, Logan?"

Logan watched Remy tread water in the deep end of the wide pool and shook his head, letting his feet nudge at the cool water. "I, uuh, got some things to take care of away from the house so you'll have it to yerself this afternoon. I should be back around dinner time. Just lettin ya know." He waved his hand in gesture that he was leaving and turned to go before Remy swam back to the shallow end of the pool.

"All right. I'll have dinner ready when you come back, non?"

Logan paused when he reached the sliding glass door. A glance behind him told him that Remy had a little more than dinner planned for Logan's return. Remembering one last detail, Logan turned around and held up a brown padded envelope, "By the by, you got mail. See ya tonight." Setting the envelope down on the kitchen table, Logan hurried out the front door and into his vehicle.

It had spiked Remy's curiosity about what he had received so, he got out of the pool and dried off with the towel Logan had left a bit closer to the pool, and made his way to the glass door. Drying his hair with the towel, he stared at the label on the front of the envelope; both addresses were typed. The return address had been typed in red bold lettering: Talent On The Rise Auditions. A lump formed in Remy's throat as he picked it up and turned it over to open it.

Opening the flap, Remy peered inside and found a CD case with a note attached. Remy dumped the items onto the table and scooped up the folded piece of paper.

Remy,

As requested, here is the original  
copy to your audition for our company.  
We have enjoyed doing business  
with you and will continue to be  
open to your return.

Sincerely,

M. Danning  
Secretary

~~~~~~

Snatching the disk up, Remy headed back to his room, not bothering to close the door, and slid the disk into the DVD player. He propped himself up, against the headboard of the bed, and hit play on the remote. The memory of that evening was clearer than the resolution on the disk and seeing himself talking to someone off camera was bringing it all back to him.

Remy sat outside the door, still frantically reading over the lines he was given. He needed this to go well. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down; it wasn't going to do him any good to be nervous in front of the casting director.

**The lines seemed a little cheesy, but he wasn't going to complain too much. Maybe he could try to put a more realistic spin on the words. He'd seen worse writing... but if it was horribly acted, it would seem like porn material. He glanced up at the clock every now and again. With how late it was getting, he was probably going to be the last audition of the day.

The door to Remy's right opened and the last auditioner left without a notion to Remy. A voice came from inside the darkened room, "next!"

The man in shades sat casually in his director's chair and waited for the last read of the day.

Remy cleared his throat and went into the room, raising an eyebrow at how dark the room was. "Don' y' need de lights, monsieur?" he asked by the doorway so he could flip the lights on if needed. The room was going to be black as pitch when he closed the door.

A light flashed on over a table and chair, and a voice was telling him to move along.

The director sat up straight in his chair and licked his lips.

"D'accord," he said and hurried to the front of the room and stood in the light. "Hello, monsieur. I'm Remy Le Beau." He wanted to offer his hand, but it didn't seem like the man was very interested in pleasantries.

"Hello, Remy. How are you feeling, today?" The director was eager to hear the handsome young man speak again.

"Excellent," he smiled, glad that he was asked an ice-breaker. "Yourself?" he asked, to be polite.

The director smiled at the young man's politeness. "I'm well, thank you. Tell me, what do you do? Why are you here?"

"Let's just say I have a diverse resume at de moment," he smiled. "I'm here because acting is somethin' I've always been good at, it's just..." he bit his lip a little. "Somethin' I never had de courage for 'til now." Remy looked at the director, noting his shades in a dark room, and maintained eye contact with him as he removed his own. He leaned out of the light a little, his eyes flashing red for the barest moment before he looked away from the director. 

"How old are you, Remy?" Scott had a few other hopefuls in mind but Remy was becoming a quick runner-up. Being that the age he called for was between 18 and 30, he thought Remy was a bit young looking. Leaning forward, he happened to catch a red glint but didn't think much of it as the young man was so beautiful.

"Twenty-three, monsieur." He tried to keep his gaze close to approaching his, but far enough away to not draw attention to his eyes.

"Good, good," Scott whispered to himself. "Would you like to act out a scene with me?"

"S' why I'm here," Remy smiled brightly. He didn't expect much interaction from the director, but it would be easier to play off of someone than to have to imagine his partner's acting skills.

Scott stood up and came closer to his hopeful. "In this scene, your character, Kyle, is getting a meal ready for his lover, who is on his way home from work. His lover, Neil, comes up behind him and starts to romance Kyle." He was patting himself on the back for thinking of an interaction with Remy, whereas he only watched and guided the other hopefuls.

"Right," Remy nodded and glanced at the paper with the lines on it to refresh his memory again. Letting it drop to the floor beside him, he approached the table and after a moment's pause to indicate scene opening, he mimed making a rue on a stove. He thought he might smile with thoughts of his lover and he swayed his hips a little.

Scott paused, just off set, and watched Remy move around the impromptu set. He waited for Remy to move towards the table before making his move, patting the tube of gel and condom that waited in his right pants pocket.

As Scott watched the young man move about the scene, the back of his mind tapped at him to remember his real lover, who had never let him play out his naughty thoughts in their bedroom. He quickly dismissed the thought as Remy stood over the table, with his back to Scott.

Taking his cue, Scott stepped into the light and put his arms around the slender waist, pressing himself against Remy's back.

Remy got into his little private dance maybe a little too much because he was genuinely surprised to feel someone press against his back. He smiled a little and ground his hips back to his stage-lover. "Neil, cher... I didn't expect y' for another half hour." He was a little perplexed but hopeful at the erection he felt in the other man's pants.

Scott smiled. "Well, my love, I've been thinking about you all day and couldn't concentrate so, I took off early. Hope you don't mind." Scott moved a hand stealthily down to the belt Remy wore and began to unfastened it, hoping Remy would chalk it up to the scene and not so much his own lust for the young man.

Remy took in a surprised breath that he hoped sounded sexier than he felt as the director started to open his pants. He felt a tremor go through his body and he leaned more heavily back on the director, more for support than as part of the scene. "Mmm... lucky f' you dis needs to simmer," he smirked, trying to get into the role. He had been attracted to men for a long time, but this was his first intimate encounter. It was actually part of the reason Remy took the audition in the first place-- he wanted to get to know masculine intimacy from someone who knew what they were doing. It seemed like the director probably knew... he just wasn't quite ready for it to happen *today*. He had been thinking that he'd get to that after he was introduced to his costar.

Scott reveled in Remy pressing back against him. He began kissing Remy's neck and hurrying to shuck the pants down. His left hand moved to unfasten his own khakis before switching hands to retrieve the gel and condom from his pocket. Thinking not to disturb the role too much, he figured it best to ask his partner, rather than just thrusting himself onto an unsuspecting actor, "Remy, would you like to complete this scene, for me?" Leaning back and stopping a moment, he waited for the answer.

The kissing at his neck was really nice and it made his heart flutter a little in his chest. The flutter became harder, then the muscle jumped into his throat when his pants were removed and he was completely exposed. He hadn't been expecting to get naked today, but he supposed if he wasn't ready now, he wouldn't get the part. Similarly for the rest of it, he was pretty sure, so he nodded to the director's question. "No foreplay?" he whispered. Between lovers with an established relationship, he was sure one might come home to shove his cock home... but Remy knew that he liked a little preparation before any kind of sex-- to say nothing of the unexplored territory the director was thinking about. He wasn't erect, but he wasn't completely flaccid. It helped that he felt sexy under the hands of the director, but he was sure it wasn't enough to make the taking of his cherry an easy obstacle. 

A wicked grin passed over Scott and he leaned closer to move his hands lightly up, under Remy's T-shirt, stopping at the tiny buds that quickly pearled in his fingertips. While his hands worked the nipples, Scott lifted the material of the shirt up off of Remy, exposing Remy's sculpted torso. "Mmm, love the long hair, my boy." With one hand, Scott reached up and slipped the longish auburn hair out of the holder and tossed the band aside. His next move was to trail kisses across Remy's broad shoulder while his left hand slid down to touch Remy's manhood.

Remy's moans grew as Scott's hands played over him. It was really good to feel strong, calloused hands on his body-- strong, calloused *experienced* hands. When Scott touched his growing stiffness, he took in such a surprised breath that he had to grip Scott behind him. He found a bare hip and god, that was exciting. Thoughts of the camera recording him and the... unorthodox nature of the job interview became fewer and farther in between, but the thought still sent a tingle through his body that oddly complemented his arousal.

"Relax. Just relax. You're doing marvelous," Scott whispered into Remy's ear. He continued to stroke Remy and kiss his shoulder before moving on to the young man's shoulderblade and hip.

Remy felt like he couldn't stop shaking, even after the soothing words were delivered by the director. He worked his hips against the man again, feeling his hardness settle in between his cheeks before he started to move down his body. Maybe his trembling would be masked if he kept moving sexily.

Inhaling the scent of Remy's clean skin, Scott stared at two mounds of soft, pink flesh and brought his mouth closer to nibble at the crack before dipping his tongue just inside. "Mm, so perfect," he whispered and dipped his tongue in again.

A surprised shout came out of Remy at the wet contact and he spread his legs a little farther, liking the feeling. What was happening to him that he was willing to let this stranger just *have* him? The thought was just a momentary flash that was blotted out by the second, slightly deeper intrusion into his crack. "Please...." he whimpered, and he didn't know what he was really asking for. Would the man really give him such dirty pleasure?

Scott paused a moment and looked up at Remy's back. "Please what? Would you like me to stop? I don't want to make my stars uncomfortable for my picture." He secretly hoped the young man would let him continue his probing. Scott was finding it more and more adventurous to be a casting director than an accountant.

"Please... more," Remy whimpered. His hips undulated instinctively, opening himself more to Scott.

"Very well." The smirk on Scott's face became all the more wicked as he tilted his head and let his tongue run up, between the warm crack. Using both hands, he gently spread the two cheeks and let the tip of his tongue probe at the tight ring of muscle he desperately wanted entrance to. Gathering some saliva in his mouth, he spit and let the moisture hit the tight hole before prodding it with his left index finger.

"Dieu!" Remy shouted, surprised and overwhelmed. He flung one leg up on the table in front of him so he could grant Scott easier access to him and god, now he wanted everything. He was hard and dripping onto the table in front of him.

Scott let his tongue work at the tight hole while he tore open the condom package and placed it around his seeping erection. None of his other flings had managed to resist his building up, not even his current lover. One last lick around the hole and he turned his attention to the gel that he was now applying to the latex. As he stood up, he took in the sight of the young man in passion and pressed himself up against Remy, holding his erection at Remy's entrance. "Have you done this sort of audition, before, Remy?" he whispered, reaching around to stroke Remy's hardness as he asked.

Remy's entrance winked at Scott as his tongue played with him sending him so high, he could have orgasmed, but he managed hold of himself. He wanted to still be aroused when the director penetrated him. At the question, Remy swallowed. Was he that obviously a virgin? Nervously, he managed out a breathy, "Course I have."

Scott took a moment to catch his breath before slipping himself carefully in. He kissed and nipped at Remy's shoulder as the amount of gel made it easy for him to move in a little faster.

Remy let out a long, loud moan as he was opened. The intrusion felt so intense, on a knife's edge of painful, slipping so easily from one side to the other. He panted hard and willed himself to loosen up, but he didn't know how successful he was. "Basais," he whispered under his breath and tried to control how tightly his palms gripped the surface of the table.

Scott took that as a sign to move a little faster. Remy's body was deliciously tight and well-oiled with gel that in the heat of passion, he increased his speed without realising it. He forced the younger man to bend over more and grabbed a slender hip to leverage himself better. He was so into the scene that it wasn't long before he felt himself tighten up for orgasm. He wanted the moment to last but it was becoming unbearable.

"Cher..." Remy whispered, craning his head back to look at Scott. "Kiss me," he begged.

Scott was taken off guard for the request but did as he was asked. Remy's lips tasted sweet and soft and his tongue ventured out to lick at the soft flesh before requesting entrance.

The intrusion was becoming less and less painful, hitting places inside him that he never knew ached to be touched. Scott's lips on his own made him clench a little tighter and the man barely had to ask for entrance with his tongue before Remy's own was out seeking it. The hot glide of soft, wet tongue over his own gave him such a thrill that his hips moved again, tightening his muscles and relaxing them, making him want to come so badly.

Scott took the sensations from Remy as a good sign. Wrapping a hand around Remy's erection while keeping Remy's mouth busy, Scott stroked the younger man in tempo with his own thrusts. He wondered, in the back of his mind, what he was doing. He was taking a young, handsome man for the ride of his life and wasn't thinking twice about his lover awaiting him at home. Stroking faster and claiming the mouth a bit rougher, Scott thrust in deeper, wanting release, whether he had permission or not.

Remy moaned into Scott's mouth as he was treated with less care; it was exhilarating. Scott stroking his hardness along with his thrusts just made the whole thing that much less bearable and Remy found his control slipping, his whole body tensing with the build to climactic pleasure. He grunted hard into Scott's mouth as his orgasm hit him full force, drowning him in sensation. 

Breaking the kiss, Scott focused on his own orgasm; should he pull out, or remain in tact? Within seconds, he had his answer. Grabbing Remy's hips and shoving himself deeper, Scott came with pulsating force. He moaned and panted hard as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, slowing his ministrations. "Oh god, that was excellent."

"Thanks," Remy panted with a smile.

As Scott removed himself, he caught himself almost saying his lover's name. Sweeping up a handful of Remy's hair in his left hand, Scott wiped a finger on his right hand, through Remy's juice. Sucking on the finger, he let Remy turn around and catch his breath. "You're welcome, Remy." Scott eyed the man's beauty and kissed Remy on the cheek. "How would you like to reread for me, over lunch? Say, next week?"

Remy gathered in a lungful of air and let it out slowly, smiling at his first experience. The request for lunch threw him a little. "I... uh... I'd love to...." he said. He figured that regardless of whether he got the part, it couldn't hurt to keep a good relationship with this man. Maybe he'd be good for a future part. And in the mean-time, he was sure the man would make use of Remy's willingness as a partner. Maybe his relationship with him would make other appearances on camera... less awkward. He didn't know if his face was red already, but feeling a renewed flush to his face, Remy asked inclining his head toward the camera, "Would it be possible to... get a copy of dat?". 

Remembering where they were, Scott glanced over at the camera and smiled. "No problem." Tender touches to his own stomach sparked something more inside Scott. "If you need anything else, please give me a call." Bending over to reach into his back pocket of his khakis, he pulled out a business card with his personal phone number on it. When he stood up again, he noticed the boy's eyes, "wow. Very nice."

"Um... thanks," Remy mumbled averting his eyes. "Will dat... be a problem?" He wondered if he should have come here and done this for the millionth time. His father had warned him. He accepted the card and searched for his own clothing that had somehow removed itself during the filming.

Scott took the tossed aside complement as a personal rejection and quickly corrected himself. Taking the man's arms gently, he forced Remy to look at him. "I mean, they are gorgeous to look at. You are a heavenly creature, Remy. I bet you have guys lining up to be with you?"

Remy didn't want to tell him that he was his first-- mostly because that would contradict his earlier statement of this *not* being his first time. "Wid a name like Le Diable Blanc, can't say as I agree wid 'heavenly'... but I got plenty of takers anyway," he smiled. "Guess I'm just askin' if it's a problem for de production... seein' as broader audiences may not like de demon bad-boy." He smiled charmingly while he adjusted his pants around his hips and fastened them.

"Oh, no, my boy. It only makes you more irresistible." A wicked grin returned to Scott's expression before he cautiously eased in and carefully kissed the Cajun's mouth for one last taste. "I think you have everything you need to get along with this production. What do you think?"

"I think I'd be good for you... de production," he clarified with a shy smile. Regardless, though... he had kind of gotten what he wanted. An increase in his paycheck would be a nice bonus though.**

Remy shook himself out of his daze and noticed that the screen had gone to blue, indicating that the disk was done playing and placed itself on standby mode. Stopping and shutting off his player and television, Remy got up and hurried into the shower. He felt dirty but not from the pool. He had been used but had come to love the casting director who had given him such pleasure in the short time they had been together. He had wondered how Logan would have handled the situation, seeing as how Remy paraded himself around the older man well enough for something to happen.

 

Next.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan raced down the freeway, to the diner that was across town. Why his ex wanted to meet at this diner, for coffee, especially after the brutal separation they had anyway, was beyond Logan. Yet, he gave in and agreed to meet the other man to hear what his ex had to say. He wanted it to be over in both cases. Logan had devoted too much time and feeling into something he was only given back hurt and betrayal in.

His mind drifted back as he switched lanes and checked his rearview mirror.

**Scott pulled into the drive and shut the engine to his BMW off. He sat there a moment and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A sigh escaped him as he thought about what was to come as soon as he walked into the house. Opening his eyes, he got out and closed the door before walking up to the front door. He stopped before unlocking the door and going in. "I gotta be fucking nuts," he whispered to himself, unlocking and opening the door to look around for Logan.

Logan was working in his study when he heard the jangle of Scott's keys, the door opening and familiar footsteps into the house. He set down his pencil and went out into the living room to greet Scott. "Long day?" he asked at the weary set of his lover's shoulders.

"You could say that," Scott exhaled and moved to sit on the sofa before looking up at Logan. "How about yours?"

"It was fine. What do you mean, 'you could say that?' Somethin' happen?" Logan asked worried.

Taking off his shades and leaning forward to rest his right elbow on his right thigh, he rubbed his eyes. Replacing them, he answered, "like I said, it was about as long as torture." He stood up but hadn't picked a destination in the house to go to. "Why do you always think there's something wrong when I don't have a 'fun-filled' day?"

"I don't. I only think something's wrong when you don't want to kiss me 'cause yer day was long and torturous," he growled a little. 

Scott wasn't even *aware* of his change in behavior. "I'm sorry." Scott leaned over and gave Logan a quick kiss on the lips before turning to go into the kitchen for a beer.

Logan put a hand to his face. Sighing, he followed Scott. "So? What is it?"

"What is what?" Slamming the door shut and opening the bottle, starting to take a sip, Scott paused with the bottle to his lips.

Logan held up his hands in retreat. "If you need space or whatever, fine. Just tell me it's not me and I'll back off. It just pisses me off thinking that I'm fucking something up when I don't know. Deal?"

Scott set the bottle down on the countre beside the refrigerator and slowly turned around. "Look, it's just been a long day, Logan. I don't mean to snap," he sighed and stepped forward to give Logan a deeper, softer kiss than what he had given him before.

"Mmm," Logan said against Scott's lips. "But you're not beggin' ta be cuddled either... which is what I expect from my numbered out number-freak."

"Maybe, I don't need to be cuddled right now. This isn't exactly the place you like to cuddle in." Scott ran a hand through Logan's black mane and averted his eyes, thankful for the ruby shades concealing his eyes.

"You pissed?" Logan asked softly, not accusing, but curious. Usually long days made Scott tired and needy... He was far from needy when he was angry though.

"No," Scott shook his head and stepped back to lean against the countre, "just tired." Scott looked at Logan and thought, "why don't you rub my shoulders, tonight?"

"Yeah," Logan said, a little unsure if the request was tailored to get him to stop asking questions. Still, if it was, that just meant he didn't want to talk. "Come to bed when you want me," he said and went down the hall to their room.

Scott placed a hand to his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief. A fling with an auditioner early in the evening gave him excuse to beg for Logan to take him; however, one at the last minute was another story. He loved Logan and loved what Logan could do to and for him but he had found someone to countreact what Logan wouldn't do. Making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to have with his beer, Scott thought about what he could do to make up for his gruffness to Logan.

Logan got into more casual clothing and lay on their bed, waiting for Scott and thinking. He was trying to let the man's behavior go... and if it had been this one time, he didn't think he would have such a problem with it... but Scott had been like this for weeks. Occasionally he would come home and there would be this... distance between them. He had to work harder and harder at telling himself that everything was okay.

Scott made his way down the hallway and paused in the doorway to their bedroom. He was at a loss for words but couldn't help staring at how Logan lounged on the bed, waiting for him. "Okay, I'm ready," he whispered gently.

Logan got up and rummaged for lotion as Scott got settled. "Want you naked," he said huskily.

Scott sat up and began unbuttoning his dress shirt before removing it and moving to his khakis. He stood up to take them off and looked back as Logan watched him. When he was completely naked, he stood there and awaited more instructions, willing to let Logan guide him.

"On yer stomach," Logan said and indicated their bed.

As instructed, Scott lay flat, on his side of the bed, on his stomach. He wasn't sure what to do with his arms so he kept them at his sides.

Logan squirted lotion into his hands and rubbed them, warming it before applying it to Scott's skin in long caresses. His strokes gradually got deeper and more focused on individual muscle groups. He felt the knots that had formed in Scott's back and tried to work them out with firm pressure. He worked down Scott's back and was sorely tempted to do more than just massage him when he got to his fine hips.

Scott moaned in pleasure, inviting Logan to continue.

The feral rubbed at Scott's ass and down his legs, making sure to go slowly enough to do the job of relaxing him. He worked back up the man's legs and when he found his ass again, his fingers slipped probingly into his crack as he kneaded the muscles.

"Unh," Scott gasped, loudly. He panted and tried to relax under his lover's touch. "Please, please, please, Logan..."

"Please, what?" Logan asked as he leaned over scott to purr in his ear. "Please, this?" he asked and let his slick finger probe at the pucker of muscle guarding his insides.

"Yes!" Scott cried out, speading his legs further apart for Logan. "Please, keep going." He gripped at his pillow and waited with his eyes closed tight.

Logan let his finger slip in farther and wiggled it teasingly. "Tell me how much you love this," he said as another finger penetrated his ass. He looked so god damn delicious with his hips wiggling in front of him. 

Thrusting his head back at the second finger being inserted, Scott couldn't help but pant louder as he answered, "Uh, I love it when you screw me, Logan. Unh!" Pressing back onto the finger, his hips spasmed in lust as he deeply enjoyed the sensation.

Logan spread his fingers, stretching Scott's hole as far as he could. He added more lotion directly from the bottle right into Scott's hole between the fingers prying him open so a cold sensation struck him viscerally.

Scott's body spasmed at the coldness that was being inserted into him. Glancing back to watch Logan, he silently pleaded with his lover to do more than just tease him.

"Fuck, baby... do you know what you do to me?" Logan asked, awed at how absolutely in love he was.

"Show me," was the husky reply.

Logan straddled Scott and let him feel his thick hardness in between his lubed cheeks. "That's what you do to me," he growled.

Scott knew it was coming and widened his legs so he lay like a flat frog on the bed. "Take it hard, Logan, please?"

"You want me to fuck you?" Logan asked. "Cause I could do that... but I could tease you with my dick so bad you'd come without bein' touched. I want you so hot you explode." He wanted him to come so hard he couldn't see straight.

"Please, Logan. I want to come for you, so bad." Scott didn't know if he could hold out as long as Logan could or had intended for him to. He had a feeling that tonight would be his punishment for avoiding Logan all of those nights when he shouldn't have. Reaching back to feeling the thick erection against his skin, Scott tried to aleviate his predicament as much as allowed.

"I know you wanna come..." Logan said licking the shell of Scott's ear. "But you just wanna come. I want you to fuckin' fly. I want you comin' harder than you have memory of. I want you coming so hard you jerk off to the thought of coming that hard again. You gonna let me bring you there, Scott?" he asked and slicked his cock, pressing the head inside his tightness.

"Yes," a strained answer before a more clearer one, "yes." Scott's heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the breaching of his tight, slicked hole.

Logan let himself sink into Scott, but he held himself there before pulling out completely. He stroked in and out of him again and when he came out this time, he let his fingers pry at Scott. Both index and middle fingers from either hand slipped into Scott and pried him open so Logan could see inside him. "God, you look so fucking good," he praised. 

"Unh," Scott winced at the opening of his hole. He didn't dare move, fearing Logan would only hold him down and take even longer in his play for release.

Logan leaned in and rammed his tongue as deep as possible into Scott, feeling the inside of his walls before he pulled away, then thrust back in with his cock. He found Scott's prostate and wiggled his hips so the tip of his cock massaged the sensitive gland.

Scott arched his hips up and cried out, "oh, god." This had been why he loved Logan; the sex was amazing and so worth the build up. He propped himself up on his arms as he let Logan fuck him harder.

Reaching underneath Scott, Logan found his nipples and pinched them both hard as he thrust his hips again into Scott. "Fuck my cock with your ass, Scott. Move those hips sexy like I know you can."

Scott started moving robotically back and forth on the hard length. Panting and grinding his teeth, he reached down with his right hand and grabbed hold of his own erection, already starting to seep onto the bedding.

"That's for me," Logan growled, wrenching Scott's hand away from his desire. "And you can do better than that with those hips, Scott," he said, punctuating the statement with another rough pinch of his nipples.

Wrenching a "sorry" out of his barely audible voice, Scott focused himself on moving his hips back and forth, gaining speed with straining force. He was at least allowed the compassion to reach behind him and feel the well-muscled hips of the man above him. "Please, Logan, I can't hold out much more," he begged once more. 

Logan placed a hand on Scott's hips to still him. He got more lotion on his hand after Scott had stopped and wrapped a hand around Scott's erection before he started fucking into him again, his hips quirking to the side every couple thrusts. "Say you're mine," he growled into his ear as he pulled expertly on Scott's cock as he fucked him, his furry chest rubbing against his back.

Pressing himself back, against Logan's furry chest, Scott obliged the comment, "I'm....I'm, uh,... yours..." Scott closed his eyes and let himself feel the rhythm of Logan's fucking him.

Logan felt a sting at the hesitation he sensed in Scott's voice, but surprisingly, it just made him fuck him harder, wanting him to come so hard that he couldn't deny it, even to himself, that he was Logan's. His fist clenched tighter around Scott's cock as he fucked him. "Do you wanna feel my come splatter your insides?" he growled crassly.

Scott couldn't answer. It wasn't so much that he wouldn't, more along the lines of the weariness of their actions kept him from vocalizing himself. Opening his mouth, he mouthed the word, "yes" in hopes that Logan had heard it and understood that he wasn't ignoring him.

"You gonna come for me?" Logan asked and stroked Scott's cock faster.

When the second attempt at his voice failed, Scott simply nodded and pressed himself flush against his lover. He could feel his body tightening its muscles from thighs, to arms, to jaw. He was ready and waiting for Logan's permission before soaking the comforter with his come.

"Fuck, yes-- come on my cock," Logan hissed and pounded faster into Scott, racing toward his own orgasm, dragging Scott onto his knees.

Scott wrenched his eyes shut tighter as his jaw froze open and a cry of relief and pain and lust leapt out of him. He was coming and coming, so hard that he thought he felt like a virgin who had held off on coming for a year. Panting, he let himself fall limp in Logan's arms.

Hearing Scott's cry of completion and feeling him come around his cock drove Logan to tense and spurt his seed into Scott's body. He could imagine how it would feel for Scott and that thought stretched out his orgasm. He hugged Scott to him and petted him as they both slowly came down from their incredible high.

Scott panted hard. His voice was barely a whisper when he moaned into his pillow, "I.... love you,... Logan.... oh, god!....." Sweat had dampened his hair and dripped down his face, waiting in silence for Logan's response to his humble praising.

"Love you, too, Scott..." Logan said, although his voice held a bit of sadness. Something told him that he was losing Scott and he didn't know what or why. Moments like these gave him brief solace that he wouldn't wander, but the reluctance he sensed in him earlier was still nagging at him.

Reaching down to touch his weeping and pained manhood, Scott held Logan's hand around him, trying to keep the closeness feeling. Their play had been tiring but he knew Logan too well and knew as soon as they switched positions, Logan would need a payback, though he wasn't sure how to accomplish the level of heat that Logan had forced out of him.

Logan held onto Scott, not wanting to let him go. He lay on top of him, not settling his weight, but just resting close as they both continued to pant. "Feel better...?" he asked.

Scott turned his head and stared at the wall a moment before answering. Logan knew how to turn him on, and Logan knew how to get what he wanted out of Scott. So, what was so hard about telling Logan how he was really feeling? "Yes." Snuggling under Logan's warmth as a cool breeze from the A/C kicking on was enough to make him shudder, Scott cleared his throat and asked, "Do you?"

"Always feel better when I'm with you," Logan breathed and squeezed Scott a little as he felt the same draft. He got up so they could get under the covers, slowly, gently extracting himself from Scott's worn body.

Scott waited for Logan to settle back down before leaning over and kissing his lover more passionately than he had done earlier in the night. Warmed fingertips traced circles on Logan's sweat-shined stomach. The kiss deepened as he opened his mouth for Logan's tongue to join his.

Logan enjoyed the deep kiss with his lover and he mumbled against his lips, "Missed you..." as if he hadn't seen him in weeks. And part of him felt he had.

"Missed you, too." Scott did miss Logan, he admitted to himself. He knew he wasn't the only one to alienate the other. Logan would become involved in a project and leave Scott to his thoughts, sometimes for days. Scott started his night job at the studio as a form of release when Logan was unavailable.

Logan nodded and hugged Scott again, sighing. 

Snuggling into the man's arms, Scott thought about the soiled bedding and wrestled with himself to ask to have it changed before they fell asleep. His mind refused to let him sleep under soiled bedding, no matter how big or small the mess. "I can't sleep under these linens," mumbling and moving to get up and out of bed, Scott padded out to the linen closet in the hallway and flicked on the small light.

Logan smirked at Scott, but he let him go and removed the bedding while Scott got fresh sheets.

When Scott came back with the fresh white linen, he paused and stared at Logan, standing beside the bed, naked. He smiled and tossed the sheets onto the corner of the bed before kneeling down to kiss the tip of Logan's manhood as if thanking it for relaxing him. Looking up at Logan, he cursed the shades as he wanted to have his wink be seen by Logan.

"Mmm. Don't start somethin' you can't finish," he smirked down at Scott.

Scott grinned, "is that an invitation?"

"Just sayin'," he shrugged. He was known for his stamina. And perpetual horniness.

Licking his lips, Scott let the tip of his tongue tease the base of Logan's regaining erection. Flattening his tongue against Logan's testicles, he used the muscles to work them over in his mouth, all the while he kept eye contact with the man he was servicing.

"God, Scott..." Logan purred and ran his fingers through the short, brown hair. He looked so good doing this for him. "Gorgeous...."

Scott let his tongue run along the bottom of Logan's two heavy sacks and then up to the base of his recovering erection. He "mm-ed" and slurped as he kept his eyes staring up at his lover. It was driving him wild! Leaning back on his feet, Scott licked his lips and had to blink several times as the person he saw looking down at him was now the young Cajun he had met, earlier.

Logan let his fingers massage Scott's scalp as he watched the handsome face at his crotch. "How'd I get so damn lucky?" he asked himself out loud.

Scott smirked, "You're asking me?"

"Figured you gotta have somethin' ta do with it, seein' as you're the one doin' fuckin' amazing things to me. Can't help but think I don't deserve you sometimes...." How did he come by a man who didn't just want to roll over and go to sleep after his orgasm?

Smiling big, Scott leaned forward and cocked his head to one side, letting Logan get a good view of him licking the underside of Logan's long, hard shaft before devouring it before his lover could catch his breath. He sucked and sucked, each time harder than the first until he knew Logan was close to orgasm. This time, he wanted to taste him, wanted to show Logan how he loved having the other man lie next to him at night.

"Fuck, Scott!" Logan shouted, unable to stop his hips from moving with how incredibly well his lover was sucking him off. Scott's skill never ceased to amaze him. "Don't stop--" He came down Scott's throat with a guttural cry and his hands gripping Scott's hair harder, holding him in place. He let him up, caressing at his disheveled hair apologetically as he came down. 

Scott continued to swallow the juice, sucking ever so slightly at possible more. He sat back and licked his lips before standing and leaning in to kiss Logan's lips. "I love the way you taste; so spicy and sweet. Drives me crazy when you come like that!" he could feel Logan panting into the kiss and his mind flashed back between Logan and the young man who hungered for his kiss, as well.

Logan purred into Scott's mouth. "Love you..."

Embracing him, Scott whispered into a hair-hidden ear, "Love you too." He had to stop himself before he said the wrong name and spoiled the moment. "Logan, um... would you.... um, would you let me...." he wasn't sure how to ask and not have the other man turn him down but tonight, he felt lucky. 

"What is it, Scott?" Logan asked, not used to the gingerness in Scott's tone.

Kissing the man again, Scott nibbled on an earlobe as he whispered, "Fuck you...?"

Logan went still. He wasn't prepared for that kind of request. It was something that hadn't occurred to him before-- or rather, that he had dismissed it out of hand, not really seriously considering it.

"Please," Scott whimpered, teasingly.

Logan leaned down to grasp Scott's soft manhood. "What if I said yes?" he asked. "Would it make you hard just thinking about being inside me?"

A smirk, a wicked thought, and Scott could feel himself getting aroused in Logan's hand. "Just the thought of being inside you, would make me come."

"Better grab that lube then before you blow," Logan growled as he leaned in to kiss Scott with lots of tongue.

Scott loved it. He was finally going to get his wish. "On the bed, hands and knees." He felt Logan's hand leave him as he reached for the gel and started to stroke himself. He watched in lust as the man headed for the bed.

Logan watched Scott over his shoulder, feeling a little nervous, but quelling it. This wasn't a big deal for Scott, so why should it be a big deal for him? He spread his legs invitingly, presenting himself for his lover.

Scott stood there a moment, awing at his lover while he laid waiting for him. Licking his lips as he had been doing for the past two minutes, Scott crawled up behind Logan and tilted his head to let his tongue gently glide between the crack before sinking in to slurp and nibble on a plump pink cheek. The gel he had in his left hand began to smear itself fully onto his now erect shaft.

Logan moaned for Scott and flexed his cheeks. "Gonna grip you so hard," he said encouragingly.

Scott reveled in his ministrations and sank deeper, flicking the tight ring with the tip of his tongue. Spreading the cheeks, he continued to lick and suck, pushing his tongue deeper into the warmth as he stroked himself harder. "Tell me you want it," he dared.

"God, Scott, I want it." He wouldn't be caught dead saying that to anyone else. Ever. "Want *you.*"

It was music to Scott's ears. Letting his tongue dart in and out of the hole, he ran his tongue along the inside, over the ring and up to Logan's tailbone before rising up on his knees and kissing Logan's back as he slid in, slowly, due to the tightness. "Oh, god, oh good god. Mm, so tight, Logan," he panted as he lay himself against Logan's back and started a slow rhythm as he eased himself in completely. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long." Grabbing Logan's hips, he paced himself faster.

Logan winced at the unfamiliar feeling and he thought to himself that Scott *had* to feel this differently than he did, or something. There was pain while he adjusted, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "How long...?" he asked and tried to loosen up. 

Scott was too into his movement that he barely heard the question but thought back as long as he could. "Since the time we were together in gym's shower." Closing his eyes, he thought about that night that the gym was closing and they had to hurry for their shower. "You came close to letting me in."

That was a long time ago. "God, Scott--" He craned his neck, asking for a kiss from him. Scott's thrusts hit just the right angle to get Logan's cock dripping and hard again.

Scott thrust himself deeper as he leaned over and kissed Logan deeply. He reached around and started to stroke Logan's cock, squeezing it faintly in time with his thrusts. Reaching even lower, his hand warmed the tight sacks that he could feel would release, soon. Scott felt so high as he moved faster into his tight lover. "Oh, yes. God, I love this."

Logan squeezed around Scott intentionally, even if it was a bit painful to do. "Fuck," he panted. He was a bit overwhelmed by all the sensations and the newness of everything, but he was forcefully turned on at the idea of Scott loving this so much. "Fuck me, Scott," he purred to him. "Know you wanna make me come."

Scott cried out and had to stop himself from almost coming before he really wanted to. He thrust into Logan harder and leaned back to gain leverage, stroking Logan's hard manhood firmly. "So tight, so fucking tight," he whispered to himself. Now he knew why Logan loved it so much; being so forceful with his lover was extremely turning him on. 

"Come for me, Logan. Come all over the bed." Scott hadn't realized he had voiced it out loud.

Scott fucking him hard was good, and the stroking in time helped, but it was Scott getting so out of control that really got Logan going and his orgasm building inside him. Logan didn't realize how much of a turn-on it was for Scott to talk dirty to him, but he found himself cascading over the edge with those words. "Scott!!" he didn't realize how loud he would be or how hard his orgasm would hit him, but he felt completely thrown by it and he was left panting, trying to regain himself.

Hearing his name being screamed as Logan soaked the mattress with his release was sending Scott deeper into pleasure. Arching himself back over to lay against Logan, he gripped Logan's firm hip in one hand as the other held his lover's manhood, Scott came hard into Logan. "Excellent. Oh, I love this. Love you," he panted and kissed Logan's shoulder, letting both come down from the high. He removed himself and dropped himself down beside Logan.

Logan was breathing hard and *trembling* for fuck's sake. He leaned over to kiss Scott passionately. "Tired now?" he smirked. He was just glad that he had come on the pile of sheets, not the bed, otherwise Scott would probably want to sleep on the couch... and Logan really wanted to hold him now. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"Very," Scott smiled and kissed Logan back, reaching a hand up to hold him there in the kiss. "You?"

"Could probably sleep for a week," Logan said as he lazily kissed Scott's gorgeous mouth.

Scott reached around and gently rubbed a soft, cool cheek as he moaned into the kiss. "Let's make the bed, tomorrow."

"No complaints here..." Logan mumbled and rested his head on Scott as he drifted off.**

~~~~~

In a small diner, across town, Scott sat by the window and watched for Logan's car to pull into the row of spaces in front. He had hoped that he hadn't sounded too impatient on the phone and yet he was glad that Logan was at least giving him an inch to state his claim. He sighed and order a refill on his coffee and another fresh cup for his company. Turning from the waitress back to the window, he spotted the familiar face getting out of a vehicle.

Logan was wondering to himself why he was even doing this. He had been so hurt by Scott's betrayal... but he loved him, so he took a deep breath before heading over to his ex. He stood in front of the table just looking at him for a second before he settled into the seat across from him. He was quiet. He didn't know what to say to him, so he was going to let him start the conversation.

"How have you been, Logan?" Scott blinked, hoping that Logan couldn't see his eyes watching Logan's face from behind the ruby tint.

"Peachy," Logan grumbled, clearly not.

As the waitress set down the new cup in front of Logan, Scott smiled and added, "I ordered you some coffee. Hope you don't mind." So far, it hadn't started out so great but he had high hopes. "Keeping busy with your projects you keep avoiding me with?"

"If I wasn't... that'd pretty much imply I was lyin' to ya... and *I* don't do that." The remark was a little biting-- acknowledging that Scott was plenty comfortable with lying to Logan. He glanced at the cup in front of him but didn't touch it.

The seriousness entered Scott and he leaned in to keep what he was about to say between them, "Logan, you know I love you. I've loved you since the first time we fucked but when you had so many 'things' come up, I just couldn't take it anymore. Yea, okay, it was me who strayed but I couldn't stand being the one left alone." He sat back and took another sip of his fresh cup of coffee.

Logan matched Scott's whisper but not his cool tone. It was no one else's business what they were talking about. "I get that, but you could have fuckin' *told* me that you needed me. I would have made time for you if you'da said you weren't all right, so don't put all this shit on me, like I left before you fucked somebody else."

"I tried--" Scott leaned in, again and lowered his voice, "I tried to tell you but every time I would open my mouth, I would feel like you would see me as the 'nagging housewife' you said you couldn't stand. It was just that once you would have ever let me screw you. So, I had to find other outlets before going home to you."

"So it was just fucking an ass that had you all lonesome? That's a lame-ass excuse, Scott. What-- did your new toy drop you, so you had to come crawling back to me for a consistent fuck?" Scoffing at Scott's sob-story, Logan shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. He should get up and leave but he stayed due to his legs not having the same thoughts.

Scott shook his head. "We broke up months ago. He couldn't handle my 'obsessiveness'. Look, Logan, I'm sorry we had to break up like that. I'm sorry that it drove that wedge between us but, he was just a young, inexperienced fuck. You knew how to do things to me that just got me so hot. He only had a few small features in his happy meal." Scott hated how this was sounding. "Please, can we just start over? We could go back to my place.... and catch up on a few things...?"

"Catch up on all the fucking you lost out on? God, Scott, is that all you can think about? I don't care if the punk you left me for was inexperienced-- that doesn't make me think you love me. At all. I don't care if you think I was the hottest thing on the planet; you still left. You wanna tell me why I should even *think* about forgiving you?" Logan snapped.

Scott let his jaw drop and stared at Logan in shock. He remembered Logan had a temper. He also remembered the day he left to move in with his new lover. "I don't expect you to outright forgive me. No. However, I know that it took both of us to get over what we had. For the five years prior, I gave my life for you. I would have got up and moved to Canada if you had asked me to. You talked about it like it was better than sex. We're older now, Logan. I think we can be more grown up now. Don't you?"

Logan stared at Scott, not believing what he was hearing the other man say. "I can if you can. I think I wanna know why you're not just moving on, Scott. Sure, I can fuck with the best of 'em, but that's not reason enough to stick around when you weren't happy with me to begin with. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Because," Scott thought abut the five years they had been together, "you were there when 'they' weren't. You were the only one I could be a person with, not just a fuck-toy. It took some thinking and I came to realize that I missed it."

"Ever think maybe you are just a fuck-toy, Scott? 'Cause you're a real dick," he growled as he got up. "If you were a person with me, maybe you'da thought cheating was a lousy thing to do. Maybe you can use that experience in your next relationship... 'cause I really don't think I can do this again, Scott."

Scott knew going after Logan when he was angry was a bad mistake. The words tumbled over in his mind. "I loved you, Logan," he whispered as he watched Logan get into his vehicle and drive away.

Continued.....


	5. Chapter 5

Logan walked through the door and stopped in the entryway, closing the door behind him. It was quiet. Too quiet. Walking over to the sofa and sitting down in the middle, he leaned his head back against the wall, as the back of the sofa came up to just below the shoulder blades, and closed his eyes. He could hear the soft footsteps of his roommate coming down the hall and stopping at the end of the sofa. He could feel Remy's eyes on him but hadn't opened his to look at Remy.

"Back so soon, Logan?" Remy decided to give Logan his space in case the errand didn't go so well. Claiming the end cushion of the sofa, Remy sat down, facing Logan, propping his head up on a hand as his elbow pushed into the back of the sofa.

Logan opened his eyes and turned to look at Remy. "Yea, it was over before it started." Noticing that Remy had gotten dressed, Logan examined the clothing the young man was wearing. "Something wrong, kid? Don't tell me summer's gettin too cold for ya." He laughed to himself quietly but hushed as Remy looked down to examine his clothing. "Sorry, kid." He could tell something was tearing at Remy but Remy had never been so forthcoming with his thoughts since he moved in.

"Non. Just uh- had somethin to do." Remy stared at the white button-up shirt that he had left untucked, thinking about the disk. Snapping himself back to the present, he could feel Logan's desire starting to seep through the barriers Logan had set for himself when Remy moved in. The tension Logan was giving off was visible in his shoulders and forehead. Remy couldn't stand that sort of tension. "You, um, okay, Logan?" Moving closer to Logan, Remy leaned in for a light kiss and was more curious than surprised when Logan deepened the kiss and pulled Remy to straddle his legs and grip Logan's shoulders, never breaking the kiss. He could feel Logan's hands unbutton his jeans and the material being spread. Remy was never one to wear underwear or boxers so it was no surprise when a strong, warm hand started stroking his arousal.

The moans and gasps Remy was giving off kept Logan going as he pulled Remy a little more firmly. He could feel thin hands lifting his shirt up, off of his bare chest as Remy's hips moved in time with the strokes, only stopping as Logan stopped to help Remy remove Logan's shirt from over his head. The kissing started again only it was Remy's turn to unbutton his shirt and toss it to the floor as the strokes became more and more firm on his erection. 

Remy reached down to place his hand over Logan's and help the man jerk him off, he arched up to spray Logan's chest with ribbons of white fluid while Logan took the advantage to clasp onto a pearled pink nipple that Remy was generous enough to offer him. Another gasp as Remy felt the hand underneath his squeeze at the coming erection.

Logan sucked and nipped at the soft bud in his mouth before letting go when Remy sat back. They kissed again, Logan letting Remy run his tongue along the insides of his mouth before mingling with Logan's tongue while Remy busied his hands with unfastening Logan's jeans. The kiss broke again when Remy stood up to remove the rest of his clothes and urging Logan to do the same. As Logan stood up and let his jeans drop to his ankles, Remy was already on his knees tearing open a Trojan that he had gotten from his back pocket and placing it over Logan's erection. He then watched as Remy took painful strides in moistening the latex with his velvety throat before he was able to sit back down on the sofa. 

As Remy replaced himself on Logan's lap, their eyes met for a brief second, stopping them in place. It had been an unspoken desire between the two that this was about to happen. Logan had spent many a nights lying on his bed, stroking himself, wishing the handsome young Cajun was on top of him, riding him. Remy had pictured the same thing only that Logan was much more embracing than his prior relationship. He gasped as he slid down Logan's steeled shaft, waiting as his bottom met Logan's groin. He started a rhythm of strokes and could feel the powerful force of the man beneath him as he leaned forward and locked his mouth against Logan's in a deep, breathy kiss.

Logan held on to Remy's hip with his left hand while his right stroked Remy's recovering erection. He loved watching Remy throw his head back, with that gorgeous auburn hair, and pant, mouth open slightly and teeth grinding every so often. He couldn't believe that he was ready to come so soon. Logan held back as long as he could but the young man's body and muscles spasming were working against him. 

Gripping Logan's shoulders tightly, Remy ground his teeth and bounced a bit harder, wanting Logan to release into him. "Yes, yes.... Unh,...... come, Logan. Come for me." The words spilled out of Remy's mouth like melting butter. His eyes closed and the thrusts became longer and tighter and slower as the fist that stroked him squeezed him painfully as Logan couldn't hold himself back any longer. Remy enjoyed the sensations until Logan gripped his hips and pushed him off, tossing him to land on the sofa cushions to the right.

"Shit!"

Surprised, Remy stared at Logan as the older man stood up and pulled the condom off, mumbling on his way to the kitchen trash that the condom had broke. He sat there until Logan came around the corner and stared at him as Logan paused in the entryway to the livingroom. 

Logan sighed and walked down the hall to his bedroom, with Remy following closely behind. He stopped in front of his dresser and opened the top drawer but when he reached in, he found Remy's hand already reaching for the box of condoms he kept. It was quiet between them as they stared at each other in lust. Logan smirked and let Remy pick up a package and tear it open, replacing it on Logan's recovering erection. Once again, he watched Remy sink to his knees and use his mouth to wet the latex only this time, Remy sucked a little bit longer than the last. His right hand cradled the back of Remy's head as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation immensely.

Remy sucked and ran his tongue along the shaft until he was removed and asked to lie on the bed. He reclined on his elbows while letting his long legs dangle off the end of the bed as he watched Logan retrieve something from the master bathroom. Turning his head to the left, Remy tried his best to peer around the corner at what Logan was doing but couldn't really see anything. He wondered if Logan had changed his mind and was hiding out until Remy got the picture and left. Remy stood up and walked over to the doorway of the bathroom and looked inside at the man who was standing at the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Turning around when he felt thin hands on his shoulders, Logan blinked a few times at Remy to make sure it wasn't a trick on his eyes.

"You okay, Logan?"

Quirking a smile, Logan leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Remy's waist and kissed him. He tried walking Remy backwards to the bed but Remy had caught on and quickly turned it around. He had made it to the edge of the nightstand before Logan allowed himself to be spun around and pushed back to the bed. He reclined and watched Remy as the young man once again straddled Logan's hips to kiss the older man as he worked his way down to a hard pink nipple. Logan gasped as Remy's teeth nipped lightly at the pink bud.

Remy giggled at the gasp and used the tip of his tongue to trail down to Logan's navel, dipping in for a second before continuing on to the neglected hardness. Running his tongue up and down the shaft and then dipping into the hole with the tip of his tongue, Remy swallowed the length and gave a few quick, hard sucks, smiling as more moans and gasps came from Logan. When he thought Logan had had enough teasing, Remy stood up and replaced himself across Logan's hips, his tight hole felt the pressure of Logan's erection pushing in. 

Guiding Remy down to the hilt, Logan's eyes never left the young man's face. He reveled in the expressions of lust and sexiness that Remy had displayed and had started to moan and pant with Remy as Remy started moving up and down the shaft. "God, kid, uh that feels good."

Remy reached up and pulled the band out of his hair, letting the auburn locks fall down, over his shoulders, framing his thin face. Leaning forward while continuing to bounce, Remy gripped the comforter on either side of Logan's head as he was pulled down into a kiss. A hand snaked between them and started stroking his livid erection, letting a few drops of ejaculate spray Logan's belly. Their tongues intertwined and with Logan guiding Remy's hips faster and faster, it wasn't long before Remy felt a sudden surge come from the other man inside him. Lowering himself to Logan's left ear, he whispered as he nipped on the lobe, "you gonna break dis one, too, cher?" He grinned but hadn't moved to let Logan see his face.

Logan felt himself come in powerful bursts and was lost in the sensations too much to hear Remy's sultry voice in his ear. Finally, Logan grabbed Remy's firm backside and rolled him over to lie on the bed while he quickened his pace into the tight channel. His lips found Remy's and a hand reached up to fist around a handful of auburn silk. He could feel himself rushing into the tight, hot body beneath him and allowed himself to be spent before he rolled off to lay beside Remy. 

Rolling onto his side and snuggling up to Logan, Remy nipped kisses on Logan's shoulder as his fingers played with the hair on Logan's chest. He lifted himself up to lean over for a kiss but hearing Logan's phone ring stopped him.

Logan sat up and picked up the receiver from the nightstand and said "hello." The voice on the other end was sounding frantic about something that bothered them and it was making Logan a little agitated. "There's nothing to talk about. You had yer chance and now it's over. There is nothing more to say."

It wasn't Remy's place to eavesdrop and Logan's sudden short temper was giving him a headache. He sat up and caught Logan's eye as he whispered to Logan that he was going to go take a shower, giving him a small wink before making it out of the room. He was hoping Logan would acknowledge the invitation and calm down, or let Remy at least help. Strolling down the hallway, Remy paused in the doorway to the bathroom and shook his head as Logan was still arguing with his caller.

~~~~~~

"Look, I'm done. We'll leave it at that." Logan had slid on a pair of jeans and poked his head out of the room to see where Remy had gone to. Turning back into the room, Logan sighed inwardly and sat down on the end of the bed as the other party had begun rambling again. He knew he was in a lose/lose situation but hadn't wanted to take it to complete extremes just yet.

The room air smelled of sex and spice and Logan inhaled quite a few times to enjoy the scent the Cajun had left behind. "I don't exactly think this is the right time to address your shoulda, coulda, wouldas to me after this afternoon. If you wanted me back so damn bad, you shouldn't have lied to me in the first place." Logan stood up and wandered around his bedroom, trying to cool his building anger while he listened to the rambling. He didn't know why he didn't just hang up but he had a feeling that if he had, he would never hear the end of his phone's ringer.

Logan took a moment to wander into the bathroom and absently wash his hands and try to straighten up as the voice on the other end was subliminally giving him directions. Shaking out of it as the voice paused for a moment, Logan found himself in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. Staring into his own face, mouth, nose, eyes told him he needed to make a decision if he wanted to ever look in the mirror again. The voice had started saying his name, repeatedly. "Stop! Just stop. Look, maybe you need to really think about what you did and what yer still doin before this goes any further. Don't call me again or it just might end up in a restrainin order." Clicking the button to hang up, Logan set the phone down in the countre and looked deeply into his expression in the mirror. Did he just say that? Did Remy hear it? Could he live with himself if he did it? Did he mean it? 

A sigh as Logan turned to walk out of the bathroom and shut the light off. He could still hear the shower water running and the sweet scent of lavender hair products with a touch of Zest soap had Logan sniffing the air out of the bedroom and halfway down the hall. He was tempted to join in and run his fingers through Remy's soapy hair but he paused as he heard a sound come from behind him. What had stopped him was hearing a chime coming from Remy's bedroom. He had never heard Remy's phone ring before and he started walking back down the hall to duck into Remy's room to make sure it was the phone. 

The phone lay on the freshly made bed, resting on the dark grey comforter. A black flip-phone was ringing and blinking its lights for attention. He recognised the number that was flashing and his breath caught. The flashing of the television caught the corner of his eye and he turned to look at the blue screen. Hitting "Play" and sitting on the edge of the bed, Logan's eyes were glued to a rough cut of an audition of Remy with Scott's voice in the background. He fast forwarded it to the spot where Scott was now on screen and taking Remy from behind. Logan's jaw dropped and his heart sank as he watched more of Scott taking advantage of a young, impressionable Remy. He didn't even move as he heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door open. 

Remy stood in the doorway to his bedroom in nothing but a towel around his waist and quirked an eyebrow at the man sitting on his bed, watching his audition/sex with Scott. "What'cha doin, cher?"

Logan sighed. All of the coloured had drained from his face as he turned to look at the dampened young Cajun. "I think we need to talk." He held up the phone that had once again started ringing with Scott's number on it and was hoping it was just business related.

Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Remy answered the phone on the last ring and waited for Scott to finish sputtering that someone had finally answered before he spoke. His eyes never left Logan's expression. "I think we should talk, cher, but why don' I come to you, non?" 

"Yea, sure. Here's the new address." Scott gave him the address to a fancy Condo complex on the other side of town from where he and Remy had been living. He had found himself a comfy place to watch hot, young male bodies soak up rays along side the crystal blue pool the complex surrounded. He had thought it would be a fresh start but a week after he got there, he found it lonely and tormenting as he had only wished for Remy to be around to share the view with.

Scott took a few last looks around to make sure everything was perfect when Remy arrived. He had even taken the chance to light several well-placed scented candles and turned the lights to a dim. Brushing his teeth and combing his hair again, he waited for the doorbell to ring. His groin was already feeling the blush of an erection at the thought of Remy agreeing to finally meet him. He dabbed on some cologne and "perked" himself up a moment before there was a knock on the door. Three taps was Remy's usual way of getting Scott to open the door, there was no way Scott would ever forget it.

Jogging to the front door and pausing as he took a look around before opening the door, Scott took a moment to put a smile on as the door swung open wide. "Remy! Glad you finally gave me a chance." He stared at the young man in the doorway, thinking about how good Remy looked in his tight jeans and tucked in black silk shirt. "Won't you...." he started, "come in?" Seeing a second man appear next to Remy was enough to make his smile fade and drown out any possible means of make up sex. "Logan."

"Summers."

"Come in." The invitation was said under his breath as he moved aside for Logan and Remy to enter. Scott could only imagine what was to come next. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend, Remy?" As Remy past him, Scott slyly brushed his hand against Remy's. Remy barely noticed the touch but Logan noticed completely.

Logan paused before stepping inside. He eyed Remy and then Scott, feeling a little insecure about the meeting. As he did step inside and Scott closed the door behind him, Logan stood there and watched Remy casually recline on an end of the leather sofa. Cocking his head to one side and watching as Scott crossed the room and sat on the other end, he thought he would address the subject first. "So this is the kid you left me for?"

The shock on Remy's face caught Logan's eye but he didn't show it. Remy hadn't been told why Logan wanted to meet with Scott, he only knew that there was a problem between them that needed to be sorted out. Remy sat quietly but turned to look at Scott, waiting the the answer also.

Scott leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs and clasping his hands together. "I -uh- it didn't start out like that."

"No, huh? Hn, how did it start out as?"

Turning his body to face Scott, placing his right arm on the back of the sofa and bringing his right leg up to rest, bent on the cushion in front of him, Remy added in, "oui, I'm interested too." He wasn't exactly sure where this was going but he wanted to know where he stood, in case things went from bad to worse.

Logan crossed his arms and made no move to sit down. He glanced at Remy and found that the young Cajun was sincere about his unknowing of Logan and Scott being an item before him. 

Scott kept his head bent and stared at his hands. "You were always doing something that made me feel like I was just 'there.' So, after work, I'd go out and have a few before I went home. A friend of mine had this business and said it was a great way to earn cash and--" he was cut off before he had to say the real reason of the acting agency.

"You seduce young men, non? You use other boys so you can have your way wit' dem? Like Remy, hehn?" Remy was slightly upset but more hurt than anything.

"No."

"Den what? Huh? You had Logan at home, wit' you. You had a good job and home but you play around? Why?"

Scott sighed and stood up, moving around the back of the sofa, not looking at either man. "I didn't do it to cause a rift between anyone. And the films were made on true pretenses. The scouting and casting sex was just something to blow off steam." He came around to Remy's left side and knelt down. He found himself staring deeply into Remy's eyes as the younger man turned to look at him. "I wanted you because you were fresh, young, and sexy. But I could do things with you that I couldn't with" Scott stood and glared at Logan, "you."

Remy's voice was flat. "Like what?"

"Well, we couldn't just up and go somewhere on a whim, Logan had to stay home and work or if we did go anywhere, it was to old battlefield re-enactments. The sex was great, afterwards. The sex was fantastic, anyway, but" Scott turned back to Remy, "Logan knew it all already. There was nothing for me to teach him. With you,.... you were- amazing. You were like a little child that had a massive curious streak. We did everything, sometimes all night. Look Remy, I know I got unbearable sometimes."

Remy shot him a sideways glance at the understatement.

"Okay, alot," Scott amended. "But, doing things with you and doing things with Logan was like night and day. The more you and I got along and argued, the more I missed Logan. Logan would make sure everything was okay before turning off the lights at night. He'd be waiting for me when I got home late. He'd clean up and understand my obsessiveness. When it came to me and you, you would clean up but we'd argue over where the dishes went or the silverware not being in the right spots." Scott saw the reaction play on Remy's face and then looked over at Logan to see if Logan understood his point.

"Did you care at all for me, Scott?" Remy asked.

Scott was taken aback. "Of course. There was plenty of love for you, Remy."

"Did you love me for me, or because I was not Logan?"

"I loved you, Remy."

Loved. Past tense.

Logan cleared his throat. "That's it, huh? You met him on a con, fucked him, and then broke up with me because you found someone younger than you to fuck. Was that before or after the day you came home in a pissy mood?"

Scott looked down to gather the courage to answer. "It was that afternoon." He stood and went over to Logan, putting his arms around the older man. "This afternoon, I tried to tell you that I finally figured it out, Logan. I just didn't know you and Remy were already together."

"We're not."

The comment had caused Remy to blink back the shock and pain he felt from hearing it out loud.

Scott was getting more and more desperate and learning that Logan and Remy were not an item, yet, was a good start. "Then, let's start all over again. We could do it. I have a few offers from Quebec, and some from British Columbia. We could move and start brand new, Logan. Please!"

Logan took a long, slow breath and kept his gaze even as he stared into the ruby lenses. "What about the Cajun? Where does he fit into all of this? Let me guess, the three of us move to Canada, get a nice spread in the mountains somewhere and take turns fucking each other senseless, right? I'm not in this just for the sex, Summers. I came here tonight to find out just what the Hell is goin' on between you and LeBeau. So far, we've established how you two met. Now, I'm thinking that it was all a rouse to get me back. Is that it? This is just one of your 'film ideas.' What does he get in return?" Logan now turned his attention to the young Cajun who was still sitting on the sofa, calmly. "What do you get out of this mess?"

Thinking for a second and shaking his head as he met Logan's eyes, Remy summed it up plainly; "I'm just the paperboy." Standing now, he faced the door and crossed the few steps to get to the knob and turned it. "I'll leave you two alone so you can do whatever, eh?" Remy took one last long look at Scott and wrenched the door open and left, door shutting promptly behind him.

He had won. Smiling, Scott closed the gap between he and Logan and kissed the shorter, hairy man. It had seemed that Logan kissed him back as the other man grabbed Scott's arms. The kiss deepened and he sensed that Logan had needed him too. Scott moved quickly and started unbuttoning Logan's shirt. He broke the kiss and sank to his knees, fidgeting with Logan's belt and jeans fastenings. Freeing the erection, he licked and sucked greedily, letting his head bob fiercely as he tried to prove his passion to his ex-lover.

Scott had been right, Logan had wanted it. Even needed it. Logan let himself enjoy the play before spraying the inside of Scott's warm mouth. With hands on Scott's shoulders, Logan bruisingly pushed the other man away. As he zipped himself back up, their eyes locked. "Savour the taste, it'll be the last you get." Making his own way to the door, he paused and turned back to Scott, still sitting on the floor, staring at him. "How does it feel to be the toy, Scott?" Logan left quietly and made his way to the parking lot, where Remy sat on the tailgate of his blue pickup and waited.

"Dat was quick."

Logan kept walking around to the passenger's side and opened the door. "He was always just a quickie. Let's go."

Remy was quiet the whole way back and Logan kept glancing over to make sure he was all right. The glow of the dash lights gave Remy a faint glow and made his poker face less visible as it seemed to have cracked. His mind filled with the events of earlier. In Logan's bedroom, Logan had wanted him. But, in Scott's living room, he was nothing to him. Remy had no idea of Logan's prior engagement to Scott but he could see what Scott had given up, all to be with him. Those were the thoughts that tore at a person's subconscious, eating up his insides and spitting his heart out and letting it lie broken on the floor. He decided he wouldn't press the issue with Logan, he would just start looking for his own place. Tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: The X-Men do not belong to me. I do not sell, trade or purchase fics. Strictly for entertainment. Marvel and 20th Century Fox hold all the rights. The chorus lyrics to the song "I Want You" is written by Jon Bon Jovi, from the album "Keep The Faith" Copyright 1992, Polygram/Mercury Records. No harm intended, no moneys exchanged.

Remy tossed and turned all night long before finally getting up to pace the room at about 3 A.M. Walking around in his baby blue boxers that seemed to magically stay on his thin hips, Remy wrung his hands in torment of what he should have known about the situation and his inability to know it. How was he to know -off the bat- that Logan was Scott's interest and vise versa? If Scott wanted Logan back so badly, why harrass Remy at the same time?

"Ugh!"

It wasn't just Remy's world being turned upside down, it was Logan's as well. He wondered what would happen if Logan went back to Scott, would he be able to stay there and live in the house with them? Or, would Logan really cast Scott aside and forgive Remy for not knowing anything about their mishandled relationship? That was a thought that seemed too good to be true. As he paced, he remembered the look that Logan gave him when he asked what Remy's part in the production was. It killed him to see both hurt and anger in a man he was quickly considering a good friend.

Getting dressed and making his way quietly out of the house, Remy pulled the hood to his sweater up, onto his head and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets as it had been a bit cooler than he had liked. He hadn't wanted to drive anywhere in particular so, he opted for a walk around town. Making his way down next to empty streets and looking in store windows on the main strips, Remy couldn't stop thinking about what he was caught in the middle of. 

For what seemed like hours of walking around the continually cooling streets had only been a matter of just over an hour and it had lead him to downtown. For most of his walk, he had gone in circles- knowingly or not. He had walked so far downtown that at the end of the next block, he stopped to find himself at the gates of an old cemetary.

A tall, wrought iron gate stood between him and the path to the gravestones but he wasn't interested in going inside. Closing the two step gap, Remy placed his bare hands on the bars and rest his forehead between them, the bars being too narrow for his head to pass through. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the steam blow out through his nose in the cool morning air.

He heard a vehicle stop behind him, on the street, and waited for the familiar voice to come from inside. Remy didn't want to turn around but he knew who he'd see when and if he did. Taking another breath, Remy let go of the bars and turned around to stare at the driver.

"Please get in, Remy. We need to talk about this." The voice was calm and collected when it was thought there wasn't anything to be calm about, in the situation.  
Remy shook his head and shoved his hands back into his pants pockets. "Don't think so, Scott."

Scott parked the car by the curb and got out to come around and talk to Remy. His long black coat covered most of his clothing and his gloves and scarf covered what the coat didn't. His thick-soled shoes tapped dully on the pavement as he walked. "Look, I know I shouldn't have put you in this position but, I needed someone that I could teach."   
Not even Remy knew what he would do next. As Scott came closer, Remy quickly removed his hands from his pockets and balled a fist, sending it squarely into Scott's jaw, knocking the other man to the ground. "You had no right to insert me into your stupid love triangle. You should have kept me out of dis mess from de start. I'm so turned around I don't know which way is up, anymore." The jolt of anger and to see it connect with the one person responsible for most of the damage was enough to ease Remy's growing frustration and insomnia.

"I'm sorry." Still lying on the ground, Scott fixed his awkward glasses and touched his sore lip with his free hand as the other held him up. He listened to Remy's feelings and felt some guilt but then stood up and looked at the younger man who was now shivering from the cold. "At least, let me take you home-?" Scott cautiously stepped forward and rubbed Remy's shivering arms, silently persuading the now visibly exhausted Cajun into the passenger seat of the waiting car. It might have been that Remy was to tired to fight him off and walk home by himself, or Scott had taken a lesson or two from the Cajun and had perfected his own form of charm that seemed to always accompany Remy.

As the door closed beside him, on his right, and Scott sat down in the driver's seat next to him, Remy had no intention of letting it go any further than just a drive home but as the car geared into Drive, he knew he wouldn't be that lucky. It started with a coy look as they sat at a red light, two blocks away. Next, there was a gentle hand on Remy's left leg that slipped its way up to the slight bulge behind the zipper. Finally, there was a deepend kiss as they sat idling in the driveway.

Remy had leaned over to kiss Scott and found that he was now being pulled over into the next seat but stopped himself from sitting in Scott's lap. "...have missed you, cher." Remy was mumbling incoherently but he knew Scott wasn't listening to what he said but how he said it. Deftly unzipping Scott's black suitpants and sinking down to lick and suck at the rigid appendage. Soft whimpers and hungry moans egged him on to suck harder and gain a deepened feeling for the man he was pleasuring. His hair was being petted and his throat was being coated with eager appreciations of what Remy was giving to Scott.

Head back and foot, although geared in Park, on the accelerator, Scott climaxed and revved the engine as Remy swallowed him happily. "Remy, I've missed you, too." As Remy sat up, they looked at each other and he couldn't stop himself from pleading once more. "Come back to me, Remy. Let me take you away from here. I don't want to lose you again."   
Regaining his composure, Remy wiped his chin with the back of his hand and sat back in his own seat, staring at the closed garage door. "Non." In his next breath, Remy opened the door and stepped out. It was still dark out but that hadn't hidden the effects of the previous moments on Remy's expression.

"Why not?"

Remy turned and bent down to look back into the vehicle. He found himself staring back at himself via the reflection of Scott's ruby-tinted shades. Fighting back the urge to say yes and to climb back into the car and go away with the offered hand, Remy forced back the bitter taste in his mouth and calmly said, "I have to deliver de papers. People count on me to be dere, in de morning, and I won't let dem down." He stood up and shut the door before Scott had a chance to retort. Saturdays had been his one day off and he was glad that he hadn't divulged that day to Scott but he had wanted to spend time with either Scott or Logan to talk about the mess he had been involved in. On the way back to the front door, he was both silently patting himself on the back for what he had said and kicking himself in the ass for leaving probably the only man who would want him after all of this.

Remy heard the BMW speed away with an angry peel out from the driveway as he opened the front door and stepped inside. He wasn't expecting to see Logan sitting down, cup of coffee in hand, waiting calmly at the kitchen table. Not wanting to face anymore confrontations and feeling very fought over, Remy held up a hand to admit forfeit and walked past Logan, down the hall to his bedroom and shut the door to pass out on his bed.

~~~~~~

It was afternoon and creeping into evening when Remy finally woke up to find himself laying crossways on his bed, still clothed. He lie on his back and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the quiet house. Remy wondered if Logan was still home or if he left for work or just for some time alone. Sitting up and twinging at his headache that started throbbing when he moved, Remy listened more closely to the house. Hearing nothing, he stood up and moved to open his bedroom door.

With his headache still pounding and his stomach growling loudly, Remy shuffled his way down the hall to the kitchen for some coffee and something to eat. As he rounded the corner of the kitchen, his eyes found the little yellow sticky note on the coffeepot and a clean black marble mug sitting beside it. Coming closer to the pot, Remy's eyes fixed on the tiny and well-written words on the note:

Remy,

Gone out for awhile.  
Fresh coffee in the pot; 3:45.  
Back later on.

Logan

Seeing the time on Logan's note sent Remy into a spiral of just how long he might have slept. He looked up from the note and stared at the green numbers on the back of the stove that sat to his left; 4:45 PM. The good thing about the coffeepot was that it was cast iron and was able to keep the liquid hot for longer than the mechanism was turned on. Pouring some coffee into the mug that was left for him, Remy's head pounded harder and demanded that he eat something to possibly relieve the pain. 

Remy held onto the mug with one hand and opened the refrigerator door with the other, taking a sip as he stood there and thought of what to eat. Not finding anything on the shelves, Remy turned his attention to the door and what condiments sat in rows. "He keeps peanut butter in de fridge?" With another sip, his head pounded a reminder to eat something so, Remy scooped up the peanut butter and a spoon out of the drawer before making his way to the living room to sit and enjoy his so-called meal.

Taking one more sip of coffee before setting it down on the coaster on the table beside the sofa, Remy placed the jar of peanut butter between his legs and twisted off the top. He reached for the remote that sat next to him on the cushion and pushed the Power button as he dipped the spoon in for a bite. Since he had been looking down to see what he was doing with the spoon, he hadn't been watching what came on the screen until he looked up to take a bite.

Remy blinked at the couple making love on the floor of an obvious 1970s porno film and actually raised an eyebrow that the scene with a man and a woman was turning him on. Blaming it on the headache, he found himself clearly interested in the half hour that was left but preferred to think of the woman as a rather feminine looking man. 

When the program ended, Remy had time to get another cup of coffee and to put the peanut butter away before the next program started. The channel logo flashed up on the screen and he laughed to himself as he would have never pegged Logan to have a porn channel but, he did and watched it frequently.

The next program to start was a film about an old west farmer who became the third man in a love triangle between two bank robbers who hid out in his barn until the Sheriff's posse passed. The young farmer had enjoyed several trips to the barn that required him to strip naked and bend over a hay bail while the two bank robbers had their way with him, each forcing their hardened length into any open orifice the farmer had.

Remy had let his mind place himself in the young farmer's role as Logan and Scott held the roles of the two bank robbers. In a way, it saddened him that he could empathise with the young farmer, who was only being used for enjoyment, rather than the two, handsome bank robbers that holed up in the farmer's oversized barn.

He reclined back in his seat and rubbed at his temples to alleviate the throbbing in his head only to have a hand move to his chest and then even further down still to the throbbing in his jeans. He hadn't turned any other lights on in the house so, when it became darker, he let the television light the room. Unzipping his jeans slowly and massaging the hardening shaft, Remy found himself glancing to the door and window as if waiting for Logan to walk in at the exact moment he decided to get into the feeling of the program.  
As the film wore on, Remy found himself sighing and moaning and oddly thinking about the audition video he had made with Scott and how similar it was to the film he had gotten sucked into. He wondered what Scott would have done with him, had he persued his career as an actor. "Probably would be makin dese damn pornos, too."

In a bizarre twist in the film, Remy sat up and took note of one of the actors who played a deputy in the posse. He had been absolutely certain that the actor had spent countless hours sitting beside Remy, clearing his throat and prepping himself in the most annoying of ways to throw off the other auditioners. As annoying as the deputy was in the audition hall, Remy had to admit that he had a nice body and a very nice erection that was more or less the length and width of Remy's forearm, as thin as it was.

The story continued and Remy was growing more and more excited by watching the now group sex and found that he focused on the deputy's erection as it thrust itself in and out of the oldest outlaw, who was tied up and bent over a saddle on a hobby horse. Out of the scene with the deputy and the outlaw, it was two words that took Remy from the top of the peak to a soggy-bottom feeling; "Please what?"

Remy had remembered that Scott had made him beg everytime they had sex and each time Remy begged, Scott would ask that same phrase. He felt sick and it continued to worsen as the film's end credits rolled and a "Written and Directed By: Scott Summers" appeared. He could feel the bile rising up in his throat and got up to rush to the restroom before he released it onto the carpet. Making it, just barely, to the toilet before kneeling and throwing up, he had flushed it twice already before he heard Logan's footsteps coming across the living room. Remembering that the door was open, he shoved himself back in place and zipped up before turning around to meet Logan's gaze.

"Something wrong, Cajun?" Logan leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Remy stood up and wiped his chin with the back of his hand before shrugging off his answer, "somethin I ate, mebbe." Avoiding Logan's gaze, he brushed past him in atempt to sneak off to his room but Logan caught his arm.

A sniff of the air around Remy told Logan that the Cajun hadn't wanted things pressed about what happened but that it was better to have it come out when Remy wanted it. "Wanna beer to settle yer stomach?" Silently, he hoped Remy would accept and that they could remain relatively on good terms, despite what the end result was.

"Sure." A nonchalant nod.

~~~~~~

Sometime during the night, the phone rang with his main ringer that he had forgotten to turn to silent when he went to bed. The music was normally quiet but the pain in his head made it seem loudly reverberating off of every corner his eardrums had. He had been totally askew in his bed, on his stomach and under only his white sheet, with an arm flopping over the padded side while the other found itself wrapped up in white linen.

A groan from being face down into the mattress that sloshed with every move he made.

The music started again and Remy pulled himself up to the corner of the bed to answer it in mid-ring. Grabbing for the cellphone that usually sat on the corner but somehow ended up on the floor, the music making a terrible racket in his ears. Flipping it open and mumbling into the speaker a soft and painful, "hello?"

"Remy? Boy, did I catch you sleepin, mon fils?"

A yawn as Remy pushed himself to sit up and wake up while still holding the phone. "Kinda. Time is it?"

Jean-Luc looked over at his small sailboat shaped clock and read the black numbers to his son. "S' about 8 o'clock here, dat makes it 10, dere? Or, 9?"

"In de mornin?"

"Oui."

"Nine, Poppa." As he washed a hand across his face, Remy realised that he was talking to his father, who almost never called him due to a busy schedule. "Somethin wrong? Henri back yet from Peru?"

Smiling and casually chuckling, Jean-Luc eased his son's mind that anything was wrong. "Non, non. Rest yaself, chile. Henri's in Ireland with some trading to do, an' I'm doin fine. I was callin ya to see how you were doin. Dat Summers boy been stealin all your time from callin your poppa. Might have to have a sit down talkin to him."

Remy shook his head. He had forgotten to tell his father about the split that was not long ago, and that he was now living with another man that he thought he loved but was only brought into some strange love triangle completely by accident. He decided to keep his explanation short, for the most part. "Non, Poppa, not seein Scott no more. Been awhile for dat. Just goin ta school and moved to a new place."

"Ah. Still deliverin papers?"

"Err, oui. Got back a few hours ago."

Jean-Luc sat up on his sofa and closed the book he had been reading as he listened carefully to Remy's breathing. "Is everythin' alright? You sound a bit upset, mon fils."

Remy already repositioned himself to a sitting position, with his legs over the side and the movement of the water making his thighs flex and tingle. "Fine, Poppa, just tired is all." Running a hand through his hair, he took a moment to listen for signs of life on the other side of the door as well as what Jean-Luc went on to talk about. Between the pounding in his head, his father's voice in his one ear and the faint sound of Logan watching television, Remy was certain it was not going to be an easy day. "Popp--, Poppa, I ring you back a bit later, hehn? Have a few t'ings to take care of at de moment, like pee."

"Alright, mon fils. I let you go den. Au revoir." Jean-Luc hung up after hearing the return from Remy but the thoughts still weighed on his mind of what could have been eating at his son but that Remy was not wanting to have opened over the phone.

Hanging up and tossing the phone to the side of him, Remy stood up and took two steps towards the door before his phone rang again, this time with a different tune.

I never wanted the stars  
I never shot for the moon  
I like them right where they are  
All I wanted was you  
So baby just turn away  
Because I can't face the truth  
All I'm trying to say  
Is all I wanted was you 

Remy checked the ID and let out an uneasy breath as he hadn't wanted to deal with the caller before he had a chance to wake up, just yet. Finishing his stride to the door, he opened it slowly and listened for where Logan was before advancing to the kitchen at the end of the hallway and around the sharp corner. His boxers had barely clung to his hips and he made no attempts to pull them up. 

Logan met him at the coffeepot and had held out a fresh cup to the sleepy Cajun as the younger man came to a stop and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand. "Up early. Rough sleep?"

"Non. Mon Poppa rung me." Making the mumbling sound that came out his final answer.

Nodding, Logan let Remy get in a few good sip of the hot liquid before raising his next idea. "Okay, well, get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast." Rounding the corner to finish his program and to slip on his boots that had been the finishing touch in his fashion, he smiled a bit as Remy only sighed gruffly and annoyed but did as he was told.

Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

The phone rang at a quarter to two in the morning and Logan fumbled to answer it from his sprawled position on the bed. "Hello?" The groggy voice made Logan jump as it didn't sound like his. Rubbing his face with his free hand, Logan sat up and listened to the loud background music behind the bartender that rang him. "Mark?"

"Hey, Logan," The bartender cleared his throat and covered the phone to yell something at another patron before returning to the conversation with Logan. "listen man, I dig your friend but, uh- he's been here every night this week and I'm gettin' kinda tired of separatin' him from everyone that gets in his way. Whatever trauma he's got goin on, this ain't the place to sort it out. Ya know?"

Logan sighed and nodded to himself as he knew exactly what Remy's problem was. "Alright, throw a bucket of water on him and I'll be down in about 20 minutes to collect him." He hung up the phone and threw the covers off of him as he got out of bed to get dressed in the dark.

Hurrying out the front door, Logan flipped on the living room light as well as the outside light while making his way to his car that had been parked in the driveway. Mumbling to himself that he was hoping Remy's drunken binges were contained in his own room. Slamming the car door shut and starting the engine, he threw it into reverse and peeled out of the driveway and raced down the street to The Hallowed Keg to retrieve Remy and spare his own reputation as well as a lawsuit he knew Mark wouldn't hesitate to slap him with.

Amazingly enough, he found a spot next to Remy's little blue pickup and gave a sigh as he shut off the engine and opened the door. Bracing himself for what might be going on inside, Logan trudged up to the door and took a long breath before walking inside. Logan swung the door open and cautiously looked around for the auburn-haired beauty. It was an easy job as Remy sat at a cornerbooth, chatting up a younger, more sloshed man. As Logan looked more closely, there had been several young men gathered around Remy, talking and laughing at what he had to say.

Logan's next task was to find Mark, at the bar, the other direction of Remy's booth and let him know Logan was now controlling the situation. The two men met eyes and nodded to each other. Logan smiled as Mark flashed a look of relief his way before going back to his customers as the bar.

After a long minute of getting his bearings with the loud music and musky smells mixed with sweat, alcohol and smoke, Logan made his way over to Remy's table and stopped in front of it. "So, I'm stuck at home, taking care of the kids and dealing with your crazy mother and her murder rap and here you are, living it up." He raised an eyebrow at one of the young men when he flashed a look of confidence at Logan. Grinning, he placed his hands firmly on the table and leaned in to them, "Boo!"

The four young men that sat around Remy now made hasty retreats without a look back, leaving Remy alone with Logan.

"Yo'r friend already took my keys. Ain't given me another drink, other dan water or coffee. So, laugh it up." Remy exhaled as Logan sat down, across from him. His head hurt and he was mighty thirsty but refused both the water and coffee.

Logan stared at Remy for a long while before sighing and resting his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table. "So, yer gonna drown yer sorrows in whatever fluffy twink that walks yer way?"

"Why not?" Remy avoided eye contact. "Worked for Scott."

Logan closed his eyes to count to 10 and calm down before he did something to Remy, the cajun might regret later on. When he opened them, Mark had just placed two cups of hot coffee down in front of them. Logan thanked him as the bartender walked away and then turned his attention back to the now sleepy Cajun. "For the record, you aren't Scott. Two, you did have a good head on your shoulders before this shit turned sideways. Three," he hesitated as Remy rested his head on his arm that lay across the table. "Nevermind. I'll tell ya in the mornin."

~~~~~~~~

They had made it halfway home when Remy started moving around, in the passenger seat. He mumbled to himself in what seemed, to Logan, a foreign language but was really a drunk version of Cajun tongue. He hadn't opened his eyes but somehow found what he was looking for by touching and numbly moving around the seat. Remy felt hot in his clothes and started to remove his leather jacket and unbutton his maroon shirt.

Logan couldn't help but sneak glances over at the stripping Cajun. He had taken off his seatbelt, in the process, and carelessly tossed his clothing on the floor, in front of him. "You might not want to get too comfy naked, we're almost home."

Remy shrugged it off with a soft laugh and continued to remove his shoes and then unfasten his jeans.

By the next light, Logan stopped and looked over in disbelief. "What do you think yer doin?"

"C'est hot in here, homme." Remy yawned and continued undressing, not caring that they were still in the car and a few streets away from home.

The next light was only a Pedestrian Cautionary and then a right turn onto Logan's street. Logan had a few houses to go before pulling into his own drive and putting the car into park. Shutting off the engine as he had parked just to the left of Remy's little truck, Logan looked over and found Remy asleep, once again, only this time he was still trying to take off his clothes. He sighed and got out of his side and tried to be quiet as he shut the door and went around to Remy's side. He opened the door and gave a small shake to the Cajun's naked arm.

Remy rolled his head around to look up at Logan and sleepily move to get out of the car, falling forward and wrapping his arms around Logan in a long, deep, wet kiss. His eyes slid closed and fell back onto the closed door as the kiss deepened from Logan's side. Knitting his fingers into Logan's hair and moaning softly, Remy let slip the wrong name that stopped everything cold, "Scott."

Clearing his throat and pulling away, Logan escorted the sloshed Cajun inside and down the hall to his room, dumping the young man onto the bed, leaving him to lie sideways and on his back. Logan yawned and headed across the hall to pour himself back into bed. 

It wasn't the long day that had Logan exhausted, more to the fact of overly thinking about Scott and Remy. Scott kept Logan out of the loop from his other life to spend it with Remy but it was Remy who felt the extent of being in the dark about Scott's true intentions. Logan sat down on the side of his bed. The house was dark and he hadn't bothered closing either his or Remy's doors as he just wanted to go back to sleep. Divesting himself of his clothing and shoes, Logan's head hit the pillow after he had fallen asleep. His dreams were that of a twisted triangle between Logan, Remy and Scott. Logan found himself very aroused by the dream, so aroused that he flitted between sleep and awake, thinking he saw Remy standing in the doorway, watching him. 

The more Logan gave in to the dream, the more he began to enjoy watching Remy and Scott have their sexual play with each other. It was hard seeing Scott struggle for dominance over Remy and Remy finally letting it happen, without his getting jealous of Scott making love to Remy. Logan growled. His dream became so vivid that he moaned at the feel of dream-Remy's mouth on his erection. It felt so real, having a wet warmth massage him to ejaculation that even the feel of himself coming felt real. Logan sighed as he felt warm and complete.

~~~~~~

When Logan poked his head out of his room, the next morning, he found that Remy's door was closed and the light was on. He heard movement but couldn't tell exactly what Remy was doing. Sighing and grabbing his jeans from the end of the bed, Logan slipped them on, zipped up and made his way back to Remy's door. He paused before he knocked and in that small pause, Remy must have sensed Logan was on the other side because the door swung open to reveal Logan's sombre roommate. "Mornin."

Remy hmmed and nodded.

As Logan looked closer at Remy's bed, it became clear what Remy was doing; packing. "Goin' somewhere, or just travellin'?"

"I'm tired of bein' in de middle of you an' Scott. So, you can have each other." The statement was said with little or no emotion as Remy turned back to packing a large, military-style duffel.

Logan leaned against the door and folded his arms in front of him, watching Remy collect small items from around his room. "Where ya gonna go?" Remy's admission hurt but he chose not to show it on his face.

Remy kept his back to Logan as he answered, "motel."

Unfolding himself and stepping into the room to stand behind Remy, Logan's hands itched to turn Remy around and profess his love for the Cajun but, he feared it would only drive the wedge deeper. "You don't have to do this, ya know. We can get through this. There's no sense on leavin' when he can't come in the house." He mentally kicked himself for how stupid his statement must have sounded to Remy but, all he could do was offer his assistance. Logan must have stared at Remy's back for five minutes before Remy paused in his task and sighed. His hands reached up to rest, lightly, on the Cajun's forearms.

"Ya know what hurts, Logan? It ain't de fact dat you an' Scott were tagether. Not even dat he used me ta get back at you for whatever. What really hurts is de fact dat he is tryin' ta get back to you, and you still want him. Don't you?" Shrugging out of Logan's grasp, Remy turned around and stared into Logan's surprised face. "Remy ain't built to be in de middle, Logan. Either you an' me, or no go." He waited for a moment, and when Logan only stood there, staring back at him, Remy took his cue. "Time's up, Logan. Time to go." Numb, Remy turned and gathered his belongings and walked past Logan and down the hall to the front door.

Logan was quick behind him. Remy's long legs strolled with an almost physical falter that Logan narrowly missed. "Stop. Please. We don't have to ever see Scott again, just don't walk out that door."

"Or what?"

Logan grabbed Remy's right arm as the Cajun had reached for the door knob with his left hand. He spun Remy around and met eyes. "Don't do this, Remy."

Remy blinked and sighed. "All de time I was livin' with Scott, he never told me-- jus' outta de blue-- dat he loved me. Never. I had to beg, after sex or durin'. It's gonna come easy for you ta say it to him, because you never said it to me. So, if you want somethin' from me about how we've been spendin' dis time, together," shaking out of Logan's grip and turning back to the door, opening it and then looking back to finish his statement, Remy gave a sad smile, "you'll always be de fire I can't put out. Who is your fire, Logan?"

Logan stepped forward as the door closed. He heard Remy's footsteps leading away from the front step, and rather quickly, at that. The last of Remy's words hovered on his brain, replaying time after time. He stood there, with one hand on the knob but couldn't make himself turn it and open the door. Logan knew all about Scott and his techniques. He taught him. Logan made a fist and punched the middle of the door, making a loud thunderous noise that echoed through the empty house. A fist-shaped indent splintered the oak door. How could Logan chase after Remy when he knew and understood why Remy left. It was all his fault. The lack of conviction to reassure Remy where his heart lay. The blasted last minute that he never seized to show Remy that Scott meant nothing to him, before Remy walked out of Scott's flat.

~~~~~~

The rain was relentless. It poured drop after drop down, slamming hard onto the flat, plaster roof of the motel. Remy's room was in the middle of a long line of cheap motel rooms. With one queen-sized bed, one nightstand, a small, two-drawer dresser with an 1980s television with a jumpy picture, carpeting from the mid-1970s and a definite smell of wet dust, it was becoming something Remy would not have dared to call 'home', had there've been an alternative in his situation. The bathroom was only big enough for a small, upright shower, toilet, and small, stand alone sink with picture mirror. Thirty year old linoleum had been broken off in pieces and started to expose the base coat of the floor, underneath. The window, next to the room door, was the only one of the two windows with a decent, heavy cloth curtain. The other window, on the other side of the room, was covered by a thin pull-down shade with curling sides. 

The thin, top comforter was a burgundy colour awash with cool dark blues and a striping of yellow. Remy hadn't the strength to unmake the bed, so he laid down ontop and curled onto his right side, staring at the pull-down curtain. The big, heavy television set, on the small dresser, at the foot of the bed, was on and an old showing of a popular 1950s program was playing. The sound was turned down to where Remy could just barely hear it and wasn't enough of a distraction from the sound of the ever-pounding rain.

Silent tears rolled off the bridge of his nose and fell heavily onto the maroon comforter that concealed the fluffy white pillow, beneath it. Soft breaths caught in remorse. Remorse for what he had wanted and lost. Love was in vain and the love he wanted was more of a damned lust than friendship. Yet, he had remained true, in hopes that one of them would be true, in return. A foolish thought, at best. Remy's tears continued until he had cried them all. Silent tears soaked his pillow. Why hadn't Logan stopped him from leaving? Why had he been put in the middle of such a cruel and stupid love game, between them? Finally, what was he going to do now?

Remy fell asleep, curled and soggy from tears. His fingertips of his right hand tapped and slid over his trembling lips. His body ached for the touch of a partner that chose another. His dreams were blurry, unfocused and changed so fast that Remy began to feel ill from reeling. Restless sleep gave way to final bliss of motionless sleep. 

It was past afternoon when he woke. He had forgotten that he was not in his room, or bed, and forced himself to remember the tatters of yesterday. The rain had stopped some time in the night and now the sun shone through the sides of the thin pull-down curtain. Remy sat up and looked about the room, which somehow seemed smaller than the night before. He had been lying on his back, splayed, with his head facing the heavy drapes of the window beside the door. Coffee sounded good and he eyed the small, one-cup pot that sat on the corner of the square table, under the window next to the door.

A mini fridge sat on the other side of the dresser, between that and the bathroom inset. Remy sighed and made his way over to the fridge, opening the door and retrieving the water bottle he had placed there, the day before. He then made his way over to the coffee pot and took a single sip of water from the bottle before pouring a cup's worth into the container. He then took the small paper cup that sat next to the pot and turned it up, placing it next to the maker. The small decanter sat on a plastic tray along with four packets of sugar, a stirring straw, two packets of instant coffee grounds (one regular and one decaf), and a small, square tub for ice. "Yuban. Yummy." His voice was soft and squeaky and broke the silence of the room, startling him a little.

Fixing himself the regular cup of coffee, Remy waited for the liquid to stop dripping before removing the cup and sitting on the floor with his back against the side of the bed. He sighed and stared at the floor in front of him. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard a ringtone belonging to a certain short, hairy man, come from the empty pillow next to the one he used. Remy pursed his lips and waited for the voicemail to pick it up. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, Remy felt the hurt and aching start all over again.

Continued.


End file.
